Battle of the Band
by SPNisLIFE
Summary: AU High School - Dean Winchester is lead guitarist for The Garrison, a high school rock band. Their lead singer suddenly departs meaning they have to find a replacement. In walks shy quiet Castiel. Male/Male Rated M for later chapters and colourful Language. Multi Chapter fic. - Now updated/amended. Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1 Life is good

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this story, this is my first Fanfic so please don't be too critical, although all opinions are of course welcome. I am from England so if I get anything about American High School life incorrect I apologise in advance. I am hoping that my years of watching American sitcoms has prepped me enough to write this fanfic This will be a multi-chapter fic, I have about 13 planned so far (Unlucky for some) **

**Warning: This fanfic will contain mature content and language, plus male/male content – if you don't like then please don't read – it is rated M for future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is god and owns the characters that I am just manipulating in this fanfic. **

**Chapter 1 – Life at Kripke High. **

Dean Winchester doesn't think life could get any better than it is right now. He is in his final year at Kripke High and is one of the most popular guys in school, especially with the ladies. His popularity is partly due to his ridiculously green eyes and lush kissable lips, partly due to his 'don't give a fuck' attitude and leather jacket, but mainly because he is the lead guitarist in a kick ass band called The Garrison.

The Garrison is made up of five of the most popular, talented and attractive guys in the senior year of Kripke High. It is fronted by Lucifer, the political rights obsessed, outspoken and massively talented lead singer with more stage presence than Jagger. Gabriel the joker of the bunch plays the drums, the things he can do with two sticks is pretty damn amazing. Then there is Michael the electronics genius he is on the keyboard and anything to do with electrics, equipment, lighting etc… Finally there is Raphael on the bass, he is a smooth ladies man with quick wit and dry sense of humour.

That leads us back to Dean Winchester, the skill he has with his Fender electric guitar is nothing short of astonishing and oh boy does he know it. Dean is what you would call a ladies man; he appreciates the ladies and likes to get to know most of them a hell of a lot better. Dean has lived in Kansas all his life, which is 17, nearly 18 years. He lives a true white picket fence story-tale lifestyle and has never had to deal with many of the misfortunes that other young people have to deal with now days.

His younger brother Sam who is 16 and a Junior at Kripke High is the brainbox of the family. Dean and Sam are not particularly close, of course they love each other because they are brothers, but Dean doesn't really have time for Sam because of band practice, football, socialising with the ladies, oh and of course school.

Sam learnt a long time ago to not rely on his brother for anything and to never ever go into his room without knocking (following a very unfortunate incident involving Dean, the head cheerleader and swapping of underwear that Sam happened to walk in on) Sam is quite shy and loves school work, but he is also quite popular with the ladies, probably because of his puppy dog eyes, shaggy hair and ever growing frame. He is currently dating Jess who is on the swim team and very very pretty. He would really like to discuss certain things with his brother about this, being his first real girlfriend and all, but will just have to make do with (carefully) researching his questions on the Internet.

Dean and Sam live in a three bed detached house with their very supportive and loving parents John and Mary Winchester. John is a hen pecked husband who agrees with everything his wife says out of convenience and an easy life more than anything. He is also a mechanic and owns the local garage which Dean is expected to work at once he finishes School. Mary is a social butterfly and works two jobs, one at the library and one at the local Café. Both jobs mean that she can keep up with her favourite pastime, gossiping. She knows absolutely everything about everyone in town and will quite happily tell anyone in earshot all about it. This is done, not in a particularly malicious way as she is generally a kind hearted women, but she just loves to gossip. Gossiping and spending time looking after her husband and two special boys.

Dean is not what you would call overly academic but with the help of his various ladyfriends and groupies he manages to just about scrape through his classes. Dean loves School, it is where he goes to hit on his latest conquest, practice in his band, play football and where they always serve pie for desert on a Wednesday without fail.

Life is pretty good for Dean right now, the band is doing great and has quite a few gigs lined up, plus they have interest from a local businessman called Crowley about managing them full time, also his love-life is definitely very satisfying. Yep life is all good.

Then as always, the shit has to hit the fan.

It was Friday after their last class had finished and Dean, Gabriel and Raphael were setting up for band practice in the old music room that they had taken over as their own personal base/hangout. The room they have affectionately named 'The Pit' now contains all their equipment, favourite posters, some old tatty sofa for the 'groupies' to hang out on plus a lot of empty drinks cans and sweet packets (mostly due to Gabriel's ridiculously sweet tooth).

Today they were supposed to be practicing one of the new songs that Dean's had written and Dean could not be more excited about that. He was really proud of this one as it was inspired by one of his favourite bands Led Zeppelin and definitely had a Zeppelin feel about it, all be it their slower stuff.

Dean is getting really annoyed that Michael and Lucifer had not shown up yet so he asks Raphael

"What the hell is taking them so long, they are never late for practice?!"

Raphael doesn't get a chance to reply because Gabriel butts in;

"Perhaps they are busy sucking each other off, you know how they have this love hate relationship" he snickers

"Dude that is gross" Dean replied whilst laughing and pretending to gag.

"Yeah Gabe, you are a sick mofo, you shouldn't joke about shit like that it's fucked up" Raphael added in a disgusted voice.

Gabe just rolled his eyes at them both for not being able to take a joke.

A moment later Michael came storming through the door with a murderous expression on his face.

"That stupid mother fucker's really gone and done it this time" he spat out whilst stalking around the room.

After stopping and seeing the questioning looks on his other band-mate's faces he added "Lucifer, he's gone an gotten himself expelled!"

"What do you mean Lucifer's been expelled" Dean asked in a low disbelieving voice, the first to compose himself after that shocking statement.

Michael went on to explain how Lucifer had been staging a protest about some new rule the school board were planning to introduce. Which in itself is not unusual as Lucifer was always protesting about something or other. Only this time it all got a bit out of hand and Lucifer had managed to set light to not only the science block but also the headmasters new car.

He ended his explanation by saying "Apparently he was burning a bunch of newsletters with the announcement about the new rule in at the time but the fire got way out of his control. You'd think someone with such blatant pyrotechnic tendencies would know how to control a god damn fire!"

"So he just doesn't go to this school anymore? What's does that mean for the band?" Raphael growled out, clearly not that worried about crazy ol' Lucifer, but definitely worried about his beloved band.

"Well I just got off the phone to him" Michael answered sternly

"And his parents have gone ballistic, talking about final straws and last chances, turns out they are shipping him off to a school down south, far down south and far away from all of us, so that means no more band" He finished with a sigh.

"Bullshit!" Gabriel shouted, jumping up from where he was sitting at his drum kit and stalking to the middle of the room.

"There are still four members of this band and I for one say that we replace the douche. Its his own stupid fault that he got shipped off down south and it shouldn't mean that we have to stop, surely there is another person in this school that can actually sing….!"

They all looked around at each other with sceptical looks, a bit unsure that there could be a replacement for Lucifer in the school, for all the guys faults he was still a pretty amazing front man.

Dean was the first to speak up as per usual.

"Well I love being in this band and I want to hear my new song played so I say we have to at least give it a chance."

"Yeah I agree" Raphael added nodding at Dean "I'm not entirely sure that we will find the required talent amongst the misprients that attend this school, but we should at least let them audition. Hell it could even be fun!" he finished with a low menacing chuckle.

Eventually they decided to give it a go and would make arrangements for auditions after school on Monday as this would give people the weekend to prepare.

Whilst they were discussing what a dumb ass Lucifer was and making plans for auditions there came a shrill cry from the corridor outside it seemed to get louder and louder until eventually the whirlwind that was Becky Rosen came crashing through the door in absolute hysterics.

"Please, please say it's not true….. please…. I just couldn't live if its true" she cried out in a mass of tears and snot as she sunk to the floor in distress, her long mousey brown hair covering most of her face or sticking out at electrocuted type angles.

Becky Rosen is The Garrisons No1 fan and groupie extraordinaire, she prides herself on having been to every single one of their gigs. Except for that one when she was in hospital having her tonsils out and even then they had to dose her up so she wouldn't sneak out. She is the head of The Garrison fan club known as 'Garrisonites' and also publishes a weekly newsletter devoted solely to the band, which all the members find a little bit intrusive if they're 100% honest.

All of the band has just stopped and are gawping at her. None of them really knowing how to deal with the heap of over emotional teenage girl on the floor in front of them.

Gabriel being nearest to her at the time decided to man up and help her out. He dragged her up off the floor and deposited her on the sofa. He then handed her a tissue and gestured to the parts of her face that were the most covered in various bodily fluids.

Once she had sorted herself out a bit and calmed her crying to just a pitiful whimper / hic-cup, Gabriel tried to explain the situation to her.

Using a voice that is usually reserved for talking to very small children because he knows just how volatile a Becky situation can be he says; "Yes it is true….." To which he earned another high pitched keening sound from her.

"…..Shush, shush, there, there" Gabriel said whilst awkwardly patting her on the top of her head like a dog.

"But It's going to be OK, we're gonna hold auditions for a new lead singer!" he concluded, trying to look as positive as possible for the heartbroken girl in front of him.

Becky took a very deep breath, letting this information sink in….

"Oh My God! That's sooooo exciting!" she finally burst out all eyes popping out of her head and manic smiles.

"Oh My God…. Auditions! Oh My God….Fresh meat!" She cried with a frankly quite predatory look in her eye.

"Excuse me whilst I go and tell everybody I have ever met about this!" she shrilled before whirl-winding back out of the room gibbering to herself about newsletters and informing the fellow Garrisonites.

Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes "Well at least we won't have to advertise for the auditions"

They all burst out laughing, happier now that they had a plan in place and that a potential Becky crisis had been averted.

As they couldn't practice properly that evening because none of them were even slightly capable of holding a tune, they decided to have a jam session, playing instrumental versions of their favourite rock songs. This put them all in a better mood for the weekend and they all went off home wondering what Monday would bring.

**Authors note: **

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of my little story. Did anyone spot the Buffy quote I managed to sneak in there? I would really appreciate some reviews on this, just to let me know how I'm doing or for any suggestions for future chapters. Thanks in advance. SPN Family rules! **


	2. Chapter 2 Fresh Meat

**Authors note: Here comes Castiel… *Smile***

**Warning: This contains mature content and male/male content – if you don't like please don't read – it is rated M for future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is the man and owns the characters; I am just making them my puppets for this Fanfic. **

**Chapter 2 - Fresh Meat **

Since Becky had come flying at him on Friday afternoon babbling on about band auditions Castiel has been having a bit of a dilemma. From what he decipher from Becky's ramblings, Lucifer would not be lead singer of The Garrison anymore and they needed to replace him.

It was Castiel's dream to sing in a band, he had been a singer in his parent's spiritual group for as long as he could remember, but what he really wanted was to belt out some of the music he truly loved.

From what he had heard of The Garrisons so far, they seemed to fit the bill, but could he really do this? Could he stand up in front of all his peers and expose himself like that?

Castiel is very quiet and does a good job of blending into the background most of the time. He is not exactly Mr Popular at Kripke High and that suits him just fine as it means he is not really noticed by many of the other students. He does have a small group of friends, Kevin, Harry and Ed, they are all very similar in that they all do well at school and mostly avoid the 'Popular' crowd. They are just regular kids that have been friends since kindergarten, going about their day to day life without causing anyone else any trouble.

Castiels home life is the only thing about him that he thinks is not boring and normal. He lives in a fancy penthouse on the good side of town. His dad is a high profile eco-scientist and his mum works for a very successful sustainability project. His parents are what you would best describe as upper-class eco warriors.

They met when his dad was working in a research testing facility. Castiel's mother was staging a protest against the company testing on animals and she had managed to break into the laboratory where Castiel's dad was working at the time. She was going about wrecking the place when Castiel's dad walked in. He had hit the security alarm forgetting that this would cause all the doors to automatically lock down, then they were stuck together in the Laboratory for two hours. During this time Castiel's mum had managed to convert his dad to her way of life and they had fallen madly in love with each other.

Their aim in life is to save the world, but doing it whilst still enjoying the comforts and luxury that they could easily afford from their very successful eco business ventures.

They held and attended many a benefit, auction, meeting, function etc… to promote and raise more money for the cause, which meant that they spent very little time at home with Castiel. Castiel didn't mind though as he liked to be by himself so he could listen to his music and read. If he needed any help or advice he would always go to his big brother Balthazar.

Balthazar attends the local university studying Performing Arts. At 21 he is two and a half years older than Castiel but has managed to gain a hell of a lot more experience. He and Castiel are complete opposites; Balthazar loves to be the centre of attention and could never be accused of blending in anywhere. He rents his own place around the corner from Castiel's parents with his long term girlfriend Meg. Meg is a feisty character who manages to keep some of Balthazar's wilder characteristics under control.

Castiel and Balthazar have a very close relationship, mainly because Balthazar practically raised Castiel whilst his parents were out saving the world. This is why Castiel has taken his latest dilemma to his older brother in the hopes that he'll be able to point him in the right direction.

Castiel is sitting on his brother's sofa drinking tea and watching his brother who is currently in a pink leotard doing some form of yoga on a mat in front of the TV.

"But you don't know that I'll actually be any good at it, what if I make a complete prat out of myself Balth?"

"So what if you do make a prat out of yourself Cassie, it's not like you actually want to impress these people. Like you said you are considering doing this for you, so it is only yourself that you could let down"

This was all said whilst Balthazar was lying on his back with his legs in the air doing some kind of cycling motion, many people would have struggled to take him seriously but Castiel was just used to it by now.

"Look Cassie, all I can advise is to just think how you will feel if this it your only chance and you don't give it a go. Focus on the music and sing something that you really connect to, I've seen you do that before and it is a pretty amazing sight to behold"

"Ok, I'll give it a go" Castiel sighed, looking like he was about to sign his own death sentence.

He decided to leave shortly after to go and choose a perfect song, but also because Balthazar was trying to convince him to try out some yoga moves to relax. Which is just something that he is not comfortable doing, especially when pink leotards are involved.

* * *

Castiel opened the door to his lush, spacious home and was immediately greeted by the big furry bundle of joy that was his mongrel dog Chuck.

"Hey Chuckster!" he cried in between the big sloppy dog kisses that were covering every inch of his face "Have you had a good day snoozing and eating?"

Chuck was an unidentifiable breed of dog, he was big, he was hairy and he had an absolutely unconditional love for his owner and friend Castiel.

"So I decided I'm gonna give it a shot Chuck-monster, I'm gonna audition for the band!" Castiel explained whilst giving a well-practiced belly rub to the ever appreciative Chuck.

Chuck's only response was to cock his head sideways in an inquisitive look that Castiel himself had also adopted. Castiel decided this was Chuck's way of accepting his decision so he ran off to his bedroom with Chuck bounding along behind barking happily, to try and find the perfect song for the audition.

* * *

It's was Monday afternoon and classes were finally over for the day, this means that the auditions can begin. Dean is feeling pretty down about the whole thing, he has heard rumours about who is going to be auditioning today and quite frankly he is not expecting very much from any of them.

He slowly makes his way to The Pit, whilst getting shout-outs from most of the other students along the way.

"Hey Winchester good luck with the auditions dude!"

"Alright Deano, try not to pick a dud"

"The Garrison Rules! …try and keep it that way….."

When he finally walks into The Pit the rest of the band is already there and are looking over a list that Becky has compiled of the people that will be auditioning. That's one thing you can say for Becky, she may be annoying and insane but she is also extremely organised.

"Ah man Dean, you gotta check this list out, this is gonna be a blast!" Gabriel chuckled whilst flapping the list around.

Raphael snatched the list from Gabriel's hands and brought it over to Dean to have a look. "Not much in the way of talent on there though, I hope there are some last minute entries"

Dean looked down the list of ten names and his worst fears were confirmed, most students on the list were either wannabies, nerds or unknowns.

"Oh man" he sighed "Ok let's just get this over with, who's up first…..?"

The first two to auditions were members of the Garrisonites obviously trying to wangle there way closer to the band, both wore far too much make-up, were tone death and actually thought that a covers of Lady Gaga would impress the band.

"Next" Dean shouted halfway through a very painful rendition of Born this way.

Next up was Ashley Harvell, otherwise known as Ash. He was well known in the school for being a massive druggy and all round freak.

Gabriel chuckled "This should be interesting" just before Ash started his one of a kind performance.

They never actually found out what song he was supposed to be performing as Ash spent most of his three minutes in front of them head banging and shouting out obscenities. To be fair one or two of the obscenities almost sounded in tune but the performance as a whole was just baffling.

Following up after Ash was a cheerleader who spent the whole time touching herself inappropriately whilst singing Fever, it was pretty provocative and at least Dean had decided who his next date was going to be with, but it was definitely not what they wanted for fronting The Garrisons.

Another two Garrisonites followed up with even more Gaga _"Did they have a group practice or something?!"_ Dean thought, getting really annoyed now.

The next two on the list were best described as chess geeks. One was ok, nothing spectacular and the other for some reason decided to sing Opera.

"Next" they all shouted as he neared the crescendo of the opera piece he had chosen.

"Seriously man" Raphael said shaking his head in disgust. "This is getting beyond a joke"

At last in wondered a very nervous looking Castiel, he walked to the middle of the room without making eye contact with anyone, took a deep shaky breath then started to sing….

As he was singing he just kept thinking how much he loved music and what this particular song meant to him, eventually he managed to forget the four sets of eyes that were no doubt staring at him and really got into the song.

As he finished the song he took another breath and finally chanced a look in the bands direction. They all had very different expressions, Gabriel looked ecstatic and was practically bouncing in his chair, Michael looked over in awe, Raphael was smiling and shaking his head in disbelief and Dean was just standing there gawping at him.

Michael was the first to speak up "I think we may have found our replacement, unless by some miracle the next person has a kick ass voice and stage presence"

Castiel didn't really know what to make of that, _"Is he having a dig at me? _he thought

Dean huffed "Seriously, he didn't even look at us, there was zero personality, he'll need to up his game big time if he wants to lead for us"

To this Castiel stuttered "Oh I..um…yeah sorry, I know I didn't look up or anything but I was just really concentrating on the music…"

"No worries man, you have a killer voice we can work on the rest" Gabriel said this whilst eyeing Castiel's chosen outfit suspiciously.

Dean rolled his eyes "Can we at least see what the last person has to offer before we make a decision" he had taken an instant dislike to this blue eyed freak in front of him for some reason and really hoped that whoever was next would be better.

The final person was tone death and did some very bizarre shaky dancing that made it look like they were being continually electrocuted.

"Hmmm – looks like we have our new band member" Raphael announced, then added "Not you dufus!" to the excited looking electrocuted boy.

"Castiel come back in and join your bandmates" he shouted into the corridor outside.

As he did so they heard a Becky shriek to rival all other Becky shrieks and in ran a very disturbed looking Castiel looking like he was being chased by a lion, he had obviously already been attacked by Becky in some way and was not very happy about it.

"Get used to it buddy, you're gonna be getting a whole lot more female attention from now on" Gabriel laughed

Castiel just gulped and looked at the floor again. 'What the hell am i letting myself in for?' he thought.

Dean still wasn't convinced "Ok I agree that he has the best voice, but can he cut it as a front man" Dean protested.

"Fine" Michael said looking over at Castiel, "How does a trial period sound, two weeks practice leading up to the real test during our booked Gig at Crowley's?"

Castiel nodded in agreement thinking it was only fair to have some sort of trial period.

The rest of the band confirmed their acceptance of this trial and all surrounded Castiel patting him on the back to congratulate him. All accept for Dean who just nodded in his direction then turned and stalked out of the room.

**Authors note:**

**Dean is a bit grumpy isn't he! Find out how the trial goes in the next chapter. Yet again any reviews would be very much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3 Trials and tribulations

**Authors note: Shall we find out how Dean and Castiel get along during their first practice and trial period?**

**Warning: This contains mature content and male/male content – if you don't like please don't read – it is rated M for not too distant chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is a genius and owns the characters; I just can't help playing with them.**

**Chapter 3 – Trials and tribulations. **

It was halfway through the first practice session and Castiel was getting pretty wound up by a certain Mr Winchester. No matter what he did Dean complained or made some sort of sarcastic comment at him. Castiel didn't understand what his frickin' problem was, he was trying really hard to be what the band needed him to be. He'd even managed to make eye contact with some of the ever present groupies whilst belting out Ramble On. Yes it's true that his stage presence was nowhere near what Lucifer usually commanded but he knew he at least sounded pretty awesome.

It was two days since his audition and the fact that he was now in a band, albeit on trial, had finally sunk in. He loved the fact that he got to express his passion for music by singing along to some of his favourite tunes. Plus to some of Deans own songs which, even though the guy was a dick, he could definitely write a decent rock classic. The other band members also collectively rocked, he had been pleasantly surprised by the extent of their talent.

The one thing that absolutely petrified Castiel and was keeping him awake with cold sweats at night was thinking about performing at Crowley's bar in just under two weeks. He needed to get over his instant reaction of trying to blend in or hide when faced with groups of people, he had to become a frontman or his time with the band was going to be very short lived.

He was not sure that he was actually capable of this, he was even struggling to get used to people starting to take notice of him as he walked through the school corridors or some of the Garrisonites staring at him like he was some of god during lessons.

Even his friends had been acting differently around him, like he was an enigma of sorts. Which he supposed he was really, his friends knew him as shy quiet Castiel that always handed in his maths homework on time and never said boo to a goose. Now he'd not only had the guts to try out for The Garrison, which none of them would have ever called, but he'd actually been picked and was practicing with the popular kids on a daily basis.

Ed especially had kept questioning him about the other band-mates and what they were like to spend time with, to which Castiel always replied that they were all cool, well all accept for Dean….

For the most part the other band members kept their distance during school still, only gracing Castiel with a nod or in Gabriel's case a friendly punch on the arm. Castiel assumed that this was because they still had a reputation to uphold and as he was only on trial with the band they wouldn't completely associate themselves with him just yet. Which if he was honest suited Castiel down to the ground, his reasons for being in the band definitely didn't include becoming one of the 'Popular kids'.

* * *

That evening after their second practice Castiel went home absolutely knackered. Lack of sleep, trying to memorise lyrics and Dean's constant putdowns were slowly sapping all his strength. As he walked in through his front door he got his usual big sloppy welcome from Chuck, but all he could muster in return was a half hearted pat on the head and a mumbled "good boy"

"Cassie your home" cried his mother making Castiel almost jump out of his skin, sometimes he forgot his parents still lived with him as he so rarely saw them.

"Hey mum, how's it going? Is Dad home too?

"Nope poppet, he is already at the save the Otter dinner, I have just popped home to change my shoes and to see how my favourite little angel is doing?"

'_Seriously!'_ Castiel thought, _'this women still talks to me like I'm 5, yet she leaves me to fend for myself 98% of the time!'_

Out loud he said "You know me mum, just plodding along with life…. I have some news though… I um joined a rock band and we are going to be playing a gig at…."

"Oh that's lovely honey" his mum interrupted "I can't wait to hear all about it, but right now I really need to get a move on, those Otters aren't going to save themselves you know, ha ha" and with that she patted him on the head and rushed back out the door.

"Oh well Chucky Mc Chuck Chuck, looks like it's just you and me again" Castiel sighed at his ever loyal dog that was happily nibbling at the bottom of his trousers. A questioning head tilt from them both later and Castiel decided to take Chuck out for a walk, perhaps that would help him to clear his mind and relax a bit before bed.

* * *

Dean was pacing, he should be getting busy with the horny cheerleader that was trying to lounge provocatively on his bed right now but he was just so wound up. He was having trouble thinking about anything other than the bands new blue eyed, black messy haired front man.

He just seemed to get Deans back up all the time, with his shy and timid demeanour or his stupid dress sense. Dean could not believe that they were actually giving him a chance to lead The Garrison, '_how was he ever going to compare to Lucifer?' They were going to be laughed off stage for sure'_

Dean stopped pacing when he reached the window because something on the other side of the street caught his eye. "I cannot believe it!" he growled out angrily at the sight of Castiel across the road walking some kind of…. Bear. _'Holy shit, is he walking a bear?!' Dean_ thought, then he realised that it was just a very big hairy dog. This for some reason annoyed Dean even more

'_Jesus he can't even walk a dog normally, he has to walk a dog that looks like a bear and why does he have to walk it past my house when there's like a million other streets in the town that he could walk down, and is he wearing a trench coat, who wears a trench coat? Is he going to some god damn accountant fancy dress party, what an annoying dick…' _

Dean realised that this line of thought was getting him nowhere and he really needed to take his mind off of the annoying new lead singer for a while or he was going to lose the plot. So he cast another glance over at his bed where the cheerleader was now in full on porn mode, with boobs pushed forward and backside pushed up.

'_Hmm I suppose I could always put that big pouty mouth to better use than the poor attempt at singing that I had to endure on Monday….'_

With that he suddenly turned, bounded towards the bed and whipped down his trousers. Earning first a surprised squeak from the wide eyed, semi naked girl in front of him and then an appreciative "Mmmmm" followed by much licking of lips and then licking of other things.

* * *

Three days later and Castiel had finally had enough; he had just been humiliated by Dean yet again, not only in front of the rest of the band, but also in front of Becky, Lisa and Ruby from the Garrisonites and his friends Ed and Kevin who had taken to coming along and watching them rehearse.

Dean had just yelled at Castiel for getting the line of one of Deans own songs wrong, which was nothing particularly new. It was only when Dean followed up by getting all up in Castiel's face and started listing his faults, being more personal than anyone thought entirely necessary, that Castiel finally flipped.

Castiel's eyes went so black that Dean actually took a step backwards; he took a slow steady breath and growled at Dean.

"You know what Dean, why don't you go fuck yourself! I am working my fucking ass off for this band and all you do is give me shit about every single thing I do. Hell next you'll be standing over me in class and digging me out for getting a maths problem wrong! Well you know what, I've had enough! You can take you're precious fucking song and you can shove it up your sarcastic little arse, I am through with this crap….I quit!" And with that he stalked out of The Pit leaving a path of open mouths in his wake.

"Wow, who knew that little Castiel had a bad ass side after all, there may be hope for him yet!" Gabriel chuckled darkly.

They all became aware of an ever increasing keening noise coming from the other side of the room, it took them a moment to realise that it was Becky about to have one of her infamous breakdowns

"Shit, everyone scarper, we have t-minus 1 minute until full on meltdown" Michael exclaimed whilst edging quickly out of the room looking genuinely scared for his life.

Everyone else followed suit and fled in all directions, even the rest of the Garrisonites as they couldn't even deal with a full blown Becky moment.

As they made it to the stairs leading out of the building they heard an animalistic cry coming from back in The Pit

"Noooooooooooo, I can't live without The Garrison!"

The remaining band-mates decided to go out for Burgers, so they could discuss together what to do now. They were all pretty pissed at Dean for being such an ass and told him that he had to either convince Castiel to come back or find a decent replacement by Monday at the latest.

Dean was not overly happy about this, but he did have to admit that he may have been a little bit out of line today. It's just that Castiel got to him so much, he really struggled to keep his temper in check around him. However as he now knew for sure that there was no one else that could sing like Castiel in the school, he supposed he would have suck it up and go grovelling to him.

* * *

Dean managed to get Castiel's mobile number from a petrified looking Kevin, whom he accosted in the local Dillions. Dean text Castiel asking if they could talk and was pretty surprised when Castiel text back to meet him in the park in 10 minutes.

Dean legged it to the park and then walked casually towards the bench in the middle. Before he managed to reach the bench he heard a startled cry behind him and suddenly got shoved to the floor, his instinct made him curl up in a ball covering his face with his arms to protect from the blows that he was sure would be raining down upon him any minute. Instead of blows he realised that someone was licking his arms.

'_WTF?'_ he thought '_what kind of psycho knocks someone down just to lick them?, that's messed up!'_

He chanced a peak through his fingers to find the biggest dog he had ever seen standing over him looking at him with a quizzical tilt to his head.

A moment later an out of breath Castiel came jogging up to them "Shit sorry Dean, he never does this, I don't know what's gotten into him" Then to Chuck Castiel scolded "Bad dog!" and pulled him away from Dean.

"Um, that's ok… I think" Dean stammered whilst sitting up and glaring at Chuck. Chuck responded by lunging forward again to shower Dean with more enthusiastic licks, his tail wagging so excitedly it looked like he was going to take off.

Dean had to laugh this time "Hey buddy, I guess I've made a friend in you haven't I." He gave Chuck a little scratch behind the ear and then finally got up so he could talk to Castiel.

Castiel was looking at Chuck like he was some sort of traitor but managed to compose himself as Dean began his speech.

"So i wanted to apologize for being out of order in practice...its just that, well the band means a hell of a lot to me man and i guess i just don't like change..." Dean said this whilst looking uncomfortably at the floor, he finally chanced a quick glance up into Castiel's eyes momentarily losing his train of thought.

He snapped himself back to the task at hand and continued his little speech, this time looking at Castiel. "Look, i'll be honest, we...the band sort of need you man. You know you have a kick ass voice, better that anyone else in the school. So...yeah we want you to come back to complete your trial with The Garrison"

What Dean didn't know was the Castiel had already decided to not let Dean get to him and to re-join the band following a heart to heart with Balthazar. Of course he wasn't going to say that to Dean as he was kinda enjoying the very uncomfortable apology that Dean was making.

"I have listened to everything you have said Dean, and i may considered coming back...but you have to stop with the constant criticism. If you can be more supportive then i'll agree to call a truce and re-join" Castiel said finally putting Dean out of his misery.

"Yeah man, its a deal! Truce?" Dean replied holding out his hands for them to shake on it.

"Truce!" Castiel confirmed taking Dean's hand for one quick shake.

* * *

The following week saw the band practicing every day after lessons finished. Everything was running pretty smoothly and Castiel was growing in confidence by the day. Dean still made little comments and you could tell he was really biting his tongue half the time, but apart from that it was going really well.

Castiel was still losing sleep over the gig on Saturday night at Crowley's, it was his big chance to prove himself and he knew he needed some help to get through it. This is why he had been going to see Balthazar and Meg almost every night after practice ended.

Balthazar was helping him with his confidence, giving him pointers on how to interact with the crowd and how to be, dare he say 'Sexy', Castiel spent a lot of these little sessions feeling absolutely humiliated but he realised that he needed to man up and get on with it.

Meg was helping out with his styling for the night. She had managed to get some pictures of how the rest of the band looked at previous gigs and was putting something together for Castiel so that he wouldn't look quite so out of place.

* * *

Finally Saturday rolled around, the night of the big gig. Castiel had spent the last three hours with Balthazar and Meg getting ready, he had to admit the finished result looked pretty bad ass. He was in leather trousers, an old faded Led Zeppelin T-shirt and some black shit-kicker boots. The only part of his outfit he was unsure about was his hair, to him it just looked like lots of people had been running their fingers through it for the last hour, but Meg assured him it was the 'just fucked' look that all the girls would go wild for.

The Band met at Crowley's 15 minutes before they were due to go on. Castiel walked in after the rest had arrived and they all just stopped and gawped at him.

"Hell yeah Castiel, check you out, that outfit totally rocks!" Michael exclaimed coming over to slap Castiel on the back.

Gabriel and Raphael gave similar compliments and back pats but Dean just stood there open mouthed and completely lost for words.

"Deano, don't he scrub up well?" Gabriel questioned trying to break the uncomfortable staring that was going on between Dean and Castiel.

"Humph, 'spose" Dean mumbled finally breaking eye contact. "Shall we go get this over with then…?" he sighed

"Woo! Yeah, let's go rock the shit out of this place! Woo!" Gabriel screamed, clearly having increased his sugar intake to enable his manic drumming ability for the night.

The others just chuckled and followed an over excited Gabriel out onto the stage.

'_Right let's do this'_ Castiel thought _'It's now or never'_ He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage and into the bright lights.

**Authors Note: Yes I am evil and I love the suspense of a cliff-hanger… don't fret though chapter 4 will be up very soon. **

**At least Dean gets along with Chuck, which must mean he is not all bad…right? **


	4. Chapter 4 Having it out

**Authors note: Here it is Castiel's first gig - enjoy. **

**Warning: This contains mature content and male/male content – if you don't like please don't read – it is rated M for not too distant chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke came up with these guys; I am just messing with them, hopefully for your pleasure. **

**Chapter 4 – Having it out.**

Castiel felt the most alive he had ever felt in his entire life! He was buzzing with a new and exciting feeling and he honestly felt like he could take on the entire world right then. He was halfway through the gig and the crowd were going absolutely mental for them. His nerves had completely disappeared after the first five minutes, especially after he spotted Balthazar, Meg, Harry, Ed and Kevin in the crowd all beaming at him and clapping on encouragingly.

Castiel owned the stage like a pro; he strutted up and down winking at some of the ladies in the front row whilst he sung his little heart out. He even did some suggestive thrusting whilst getting into a seriously sexy rendition of one of Deans more upbeat songs.

The people that knew him in the crowd could hardly believe that it was the same timid little Castiel that they all knew and loved.

Becky, who was of course in the front row, was beside herself with excitement. She was absolutely in love with this new and improved version of Castiel and was working herself up into a frenzy just thinking about the next edition of the Garrisonites newsletter that she would devote entirely to this dreamboat in front of her.

They continued kicking ass for another three songs and then had to come back on for two encores as the crowd refused to quieten down or go anywhere. Everyone agreed that it had been a massive success and as far as they were all concerned Castiel was definitely here to stay.

When the fans finally let them get off stage, they all made their way to the little backstage changing area. Gabe, Michael and Raphael were beside themselves with joy over how well the gig had gone and they were all congratulating a thrilled Castiel on being a fully fledged member of the band.

Dean just stalked through and grabbed his leather jacket before glaring at Castiel like he had just run over his puppy and storming out of the side door.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the others, feeling his good mood evaporating _'What the hell had he done to upset Dean now?' _To the others he said "I'll go and see what his problem is…" then he followed Dean out through the side door.

The side door led out to a dark, dingy and frankly quite smelly alleyway. Castiel caught sight of Dean stalking off towards the shadows; he started running towards him whilst yelling;

"Dean, what the fuck is your problem man! What have I done to offend you now?"

Dean jumped a bit at the sudden yelling, and more than a little surprised that Castiel had actually followed him. His anger was at such a level now he knew that he was going to have this out with Castiel once and for all or he was going to internally combust, so he turned and stalked back to where Castiel was catching him up.

They were both all up in each other's faces eyeballing each other until Castiel broke the deathly silence with "Well, what the fuck have I done this time then…hey princess?" The last part coming from some of his left over cockiness from the stage performance.

This made Dean actually growl before he bit out an answer "You fucking played us you dick, you knew you could do it all along but you had this shy poor me act….why… just to wind me up, are you that fucking deranged that you need to mess with people to get your kicks?"

Castiel literally saw red, he had never been this angry with someone in his life. This is what led him to pull back his arm and punch Dean in the face catching him on the left side of his jaw. Dean was too shocked to move for about two seconds, then his instincts kicked in again and he retaliated with his own punch, catching Castiel in the right eye. All hell broke loose and the two boys were soon wrestling with each other on the floor of the alleyway. Castiel was shrieking at Dean that "he had worked damn hard to get ready for the gig and who the fuck was Dean to make judgments about him?".

After a few minutes of rolling around Dean got Castiel trapped up against a bin, both of them worn out, bloody and bruised. The sudden stillness and closeness made the mood of the fight change. Dean's face was millimetres away from Castiel's and they were both breathing really heavily. Not knowing who moved first or if it was an unconscious decision between them both, suddenly their lips smashed together and they were kissing each other like their lives depending on in.

The fight that was full of aggression minutes ago was now replaced by a fight of dominance as they both tried to take command of each other's mouths. Dean licked at Castiel's plump bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside where he proceded to tongue fuck him like it was going out of fashion, Castiel willingly accepted the intrusion and battled his own tongue into Deans mouth, his hands clutching at Dean's hair to hold him in closer. At some point they had ended up with Dean on the floor and Castiel writhing around on top of him. Castiel pulled back for a minute needing to catch his breath and they stopped just starring at each other with lust blackened eyes. Castiel leaned forward again and bit down on Dean's bloody lip earning an almost inhuman needy groan of 'Cas...' from Dean. This seemed to snap Dean out of whatever lust filled trance he had been in and without warning he pushed Castiel off of him with enough force to send him flying across the alleyway.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why the hell were you just kissing me you freak?!" Dean cried at Castiel who was sitting there wide eyed with shock.

Dean got up and started pacing in front of Castiel then he strutted with purpose over to where Castiel was crouching, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Dean lent down close, pointing his finger into Castiel's face before saying in a low and dangerous voice;

"This never happened, you got me?! If I find out you have told anyone about this you are dead fucking meat!"

Castiel gasped, jumped up and then pushed Dean out of his way before running off down the alleyway with tears streaming down his face. As he ran past the door to the Club Michael poked his head round;

'Everything OK out here….?' Then he saw Castiel's bleeding face and quickly swelling eye. He looked back over to where Dean was standing and said "Fuck, I knew I should have come out sooner, I never thought it would come to this though man, what the fuck is your problem!?"

Dean was asking himself that exact same question. He would never forget the haunted and confused look that Castiel had given him before he had run off, it would be a vision in his nightmares for a very long time, he was sure of that.

'_Shit what have I done? I know he didn't start this, why did I have to yell at him? Why did I have to kiss him? What the hell is going on with me?" _

He shook his now aching head at Michael and then turned to walk slowly home.

* * *

Dean walked through his front door as his mum was about to head up the stairs with a pile of clean washing; she took one look at her son and dropped the whole lot on the floor rushing over to him.

"Oh honey, what happened to you" she soothed whilst inspecting his wounds. Before he could answer she had steered him into the kitchen and onto a stool, she was busy preparing a bowl of water to wash off some of the blood and dirt when Dean finally answered.

"I have been a complete dick mum and I got smacked because I deserved to get smacked". He sighed, the emotions of the evening finally draining him. His mum just looked at him with concern filled eyes and went about clearing him up. She knew that she should not press the matter as he would not say anything further tonight.

When she had cleaned him up as best she could, she kissed him on the forehead and told him to go and get some rest.

So he trudged upstairs feeling sorry for himself. Before he went to sleep he turned his phone off as he already had 6 missed called, no doubt from his fellow band members.

Castiel had run home, running as fast as he could the whole way, almost as though he thought he could out run his problems. He stumbled through the front door into a dark empty room and only just managed to shut the door before he collapsed into a heap, sobbing his little heart out. At some point Chuck crept over to him and was sitting curled up against his left side with his head on his shoulder, whimpering because his master was so sad.

Castiel was vaguely aware of Balthazar letting himself in and half helping, half carrying him to the couch. Castiel, Balthazar and Chuck all huddled together on the couch until Castiel was calm enough to explain the situation.

He told Balthazar that he and Dean had come to blows after the gig and how he was going to quit the band because he could not take this anymore. He didn't mention anything about the kiss because at the last minute he remembered the venom in Dean's voice as he told him not to mention it again or he would be 'dead meat'

Balthazar sighed and gave him a hug, he then told Castiel to at least sleep on it before he made any rash decisions. Soon after that Balthazar tucked Castiel up into bed. There was more going on here than Castiel was telling him but he wouldn't push his little brother anymore tonight, he would wait until he was ready to talk about it.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up feeling terrible, his entire body ached and he felt like such an idiot.

'_How could he do that to Castiel, he was absolutely amazing during the gig and he did not deserve the abuse he had gotten from Dean. Also if Dean had not pushed them into a fight, then the bizarre kissing moment would never had happened' _

Dean shuddered at the thought of the kiss but he was not sure if it was because he was disgusted, because – hey, not gay!, or because of the memory of Castiel's hot little mouth fighting for dominance over his and Castiel thrusting his leather clad hips into Deans.

"Oh God!" Dean groaned and decided that he was never going to show his face again, he pulled the covers up over his head and proceeded to wallow in embarrassment and pity.

* * *

Castiel was feeling pretty terrible himself the next morning. His right eye was so swollen that it was almost closed and he had very bruised, sore ribs where Dean had gotten in a few low blows. He knew that there was no way he could continue in the band now, which made him incredibly sad. Especially thinking about how alive and free he had felt on stage.

Every time he started thinking about that night his mind wondered to very hot memories of what it was like to kiss Dean and how Dean had moaned out his name in pleasure, these thoughts were just as quickly replaced with the disgusted look on Dean's face as he called him a freak.

_'No, I can't continue in the band'_ he thought, resigned with his decision now.

This is exactly what he told Michael when he found him in The Pit Monday morning. Michael was making sure all their equipment had gotten back from Crowley's without being damaged; he jumped a bit when he heard Castiel's voice, not expecting anyone else to come done here at this time. He was even more shocked when he turned and caught a load of Castiel's face.

"Fuck Castiel, that prick Dean really did a number on you hey?" "I'm real sorry about him dude, I just don't know what the fuck is problem is…"

"You and me both" Castiel sighed in reply. "This is why I cannot continue, I cannot go on like this" he said gesturing to his face.

"Look Castiel, I get it I really do but are you sure there is nothing we can do to keep you in the band? It's just that after you left I got an offer from Crowley to manage us, this could mean a hell of a lot more recognition for us, but there is a catch, he won't do it unless you're on board…"

_'Oh God'_ Castiel thought, '_I thought this situation couldn't get any worse but now I have the fate of the band hanging over me, what the hell am I supposed to do?'_ But as he thought that an image of Dean standing over him looking disgusted flashed up again and he knew that there was no way he could agree to stay.

"Sorry Michael, I… just can't do it" He said before rushing out of there afraid that he might start breaking down again.

"Damn it Winchester, you have really fucked up this time" Michael announced to the empty room before pulling out his phone and trying to call Dean for the 100th time since Saturday, seeing as he hadn't bothered to turn up for school today.

**Authors note: Sorry for the angst in this chapter, it will hopefully get a bit better for our boys soon. **

**Please remember to review, it makes me very happy and gives me a brilliant reason to continue this fic. **


	5. Chapter 5 Making amends

**Authors note: Can't these boys just get along?**

**Warning: This contains mature content and male/male content – if you don't like please don't read – it is rated M for not too distant chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns all; I am borrowing a few of them for this story.**

**Chapter 5 – Making amends **

Dean was still hiding in his bedroom, under a mound of covers that he was hoping would block out the rest of the world. He hadn't gotten up since Saturday night except to pee and he was starting to feel ill from his own very pungent aroma.

His mum had tried to convince him to get up a couple of times, including this morning to go to school, but he had point blank refused. Short of dragging him there herself she realised that there wasn't much she could do to convince her son.

Mary had nagged John to "Go and talk to your son" but his John didn't do well with emotional moments and had made a quick exit whenever she'd brought it up.

Dean had been wallowing in his own guilt but he had also been doing a lot of serious thinking whilst hiding away in his cocoon. By Monday lunchtime he had realised what a complete ass he had been, not just to Castiel but to most people for the last few years. He had treated women like objects, his band like idiots and had picked on more than one unpopular kid just for shits n giggles. This all stopped as of now, he was going to try and be a better person. The first thing he had to do was apologise to Castiel and try to convince him that he wasn't all bad. He knew that he didn't deserve Castiel's friendship, but he was hoping that he would at least give him a try, because deep down he realised that this new persona, the new improved Dean was all because of Castiel.

So he had finally gotten up, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders now that he had admitted he was in the wrong and he had a plan to start fixing it. He had a shower to wash off two days of stank, got dressed and was shovelling down a bowl of cereal in the living room when Sam came crashing through the door.

Sam looked like he was on the verge of tears and was obviously not expecting Dean to be sitting there because he did a double take at his brother and turned to run back towards the stairs.

"Hey Sammy, what's up little buddy" Dean called, although he realised that he couldn't exactly call Sam little any more as he was actually the same height as Dean now.

Sam turned and shot Dean a classic Sam bitch face before huffing "Its Sam, Dean! and what the fuck do you care what's up?"

Dean was a bit taken back by this, _'why wouldn't he care if his brother was upset?'_

As he thought this his mind wondered back to the few times that Sam had come to him for advice in the past few years, Dean had always been too busy with other things or had just laughed Sam off. He suddenly felt terrible for the way he had treated his little brother and knew that he had some making up to do here as well.

"Sam I know I'm not around very much and that I've been a pretty crappy big brother to you recently but that is going to change starting right now! So if you want to tell me what is going on with you, perhaps we can come to a solution together, what do you think…?" The last bit was said so hopefully that it actually got Sam's attention.

Sam still looked very sceptical at this admission from Dean but he was so confused at the moment and he really did hope that his big brother would be able to help him understand what was going on, so he decided to try confiding in Dean for the first time in a very long time.

"Well there this girl I've been seeing at school" Sam started.

"Jess, right?" Dean butted in, proud that he knew this.

"Yes that's right, so Jess and I had been getting quite close recently and I wanted to take things to the next level…."

"Oh…oh, I see – way to go Sammy!" Dean said full of pride for his horny little brother.

"Well it didn't really go as planned, see when I asked her if she wanted to go all the way with me she just burst out laughing and asked if I was joking. She then went on to tell me how she had only been going with me so that she could eventually get to meet you and the other members of The Garrison. She said that did I really think she would waste her virginity on a geek like me when she could give it to, and I quote 'sex god Dean Winchester" As Sam finished the story his voice started to break again like he was going to cry.

Dean was completely speechless, how could this girl be such a bitch to his kind hearted, puppy dog eyed, clumsy, long limbed little brother, and to think that it was partly to do with him just made it so much worse.

He realised then and there that if he hadn't reached out to Sam today his brother may have started blaming him for this and he could have lost him for ever. That was not something that Dean ever wanted to happen and he was going to add 'being there for his brother in future' to the plan for a new and improved Dean Winchester.

For now he told Sam that this girl was obviously a complete bitch and that she was definitely not worth Sam's time. Dean's advice was to get back out there and find a nice non-bitchy girl that would accept him for him.

"Yeah, you're right! Sam exclaimed

"Thinking back she really was a quite a bitch and not just this one time either. I deserve better than that and I'm going to get back out there and find it right now."

Sam got up to rush off out the door before bounding back to Dean, He hugged him awkwardly with one arm round the neck and mumbled "Thanks Dean" then gave him a big genuine smile and raced out the room like an over excited puppy.

Dean hummed happily to himself, glad that he had the chance to be a proper big brother again. His good mood didn't last though because when he turned his phone back on he had over 30 missed calls and 5 new messages waiting for him. He only listened to the first two, the rest of the band were all pretty pissed at him again and he needed to get over his own problems and sort this shit out pronto.

So he sent a group text to the band members stating that he would fix the problem with Castiel and then started to think of ways to make this right.

He didn't think that Castiel would answer a phone call or text from him so this time he managed to find out Castiel's address from Becky, who seemed to be cataloguing every single bit of information about her new obsession.

Dean slunk up to Castiel's front door and knocked timidly, almost as if he was hoping that Castiel wouldn't hear him and he would be saved from what was bound to be a very awkward and difficult conversation. But his luck had definitely run out because a moment later a battered and bruised Castiel poked his head round the door.

"Oh?" was all Castiel managed, then he just stood there head tilted to the side staring at Dean as if trying to fathom out if this was some kind of hallucination or not.

"Um, yeah hi Cas, shit dude I'm sorry about your eye" Dean said sincerely, taking in the sight of Castiel's half closed, very swollen and purpling eye.

"Um I was wondering if I could talk to you about what happened last night and… oh hell… also about me acting like a complete dick to you."

Castiel still stood there just staring at Dean, who was becoming increasing uncomfortable being under such intense scrutinisation.

"So um, yeah can I like come in man?" Dean finally asked with a small hopeful smile.

This earnt him another "Oh?" from Castiel but he did move to the side so that Dean could walk through.

Chuck came bounding towards them with his tail waggling excitedly, but stopped short just in front of them and cocked his head as if he could sense the tension and was asking what he should do.

"Go lie down boy" Castiel commanded tapping Chuck on the nose. So Chuck sloped off looking slightly dejected.

Dean was sort of hoping that Chuck would be just as excited to see him this time as he was last time because it seemed to mellow Castiel towards him. _'Oh well he would just have to use his charm and new found honesty to try and fix this'_

Castiel led Dean over to the sofa area and waited until he had sat down before he went to sit as far away as possible without actually leaving the room itself. Dean just sighed at this and tried to speak, he found that his mouth was so dry that all that came out was a squeak. The politeness that was instilled into Castiel led him to offer Dean a drink, to which Dean gratefully nodded.

Castiel went and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, thinking that he could use the Alcohol to get through whatever was going to happen here.

Dean sipped his beer wincing as the action made his split lip sting, Castiel winced as well knowing that he had been the one to cause that, then he thought _'why am I feeling bad, he is the one that started all this and I am hurting a lot too' _

Dean noticed the slight regret on Castiel's face and then how he put up a stony mask almost as quickly as it appeared. _'This is not going to be easy' _he thought.

"So Cas, I have come to apologise...again for being a complete ass...for the last few weeks, or well ever since I met you. I don't now why i acted that way i really can't explain it, but please trust me when i say that i am truly sorry this time, especially now i realise what i have done. I'm also sorry for digging you out after the gig and ruining what should have been a great moment for you, because seriously Cas you were all kinds of awesome that night!" He added with an encouraging smile.

"Look man, i heard from the others that you have quit the band and well I really wish you'd reconsider because you really have some talent and...well...and i would really like you to reconsider"

As he was saying all this Castiel was getting angrier and angrier until he eventually stopped Dean by holding up his hand and asking;

"Tell me Dean would you even be here if there wasn't the deal with Crowley? Is your apology because you feel bad for hurting me or because you want the band to have a manger and to succeed?"

Dean was a bit shocked at the bitterness in Castiel's voice, _'Crap I didn't think that he may see it that way!' _He thought.

Dean sighed again and tried to sound as sincere as possible when he said

"Look Cas, I know I have acted like a dick but I am really not like that, if you get to know me you will see I'm actually a pretty genuine guy. I don't know why you have had this affect on me but I would really like to start a fresh if possible to prove to you that I am not like that. The thing with Crowley's ultimatum, I had already realised this morning how crap I had treated you, way before I found out about Crowley and I honestly would have tried to apologise to you at some point, it may not have been as soon as this if I am perfectly honest, but I would have done it because I do feel truly terrible for hurting you"

"Humph, OK Dean say I believe you, however I believe there is quite an important part of last night that you have just managed to skip over, are you sorry about that too or are we just going to ignore it…..?"

Dean knew that they needed to discuss what went on in the alleyway, but he wasn't sure he knew how to deal with all that, he had been thinking about why it had happened a lot and had managed to convince himself that it was just the heightened emotions that had caused it, so he told Cas,

"As for what happened after we fought, I honestly don't know what happened there, I'm thinking perhaps some kind of anger and lust thing, you know like love and hate are supposed to be similar extreme emotions, perhaps we were so angry with each other that it came out as…um kissing and stuff instead?"

As Dean finished his sentence he went bright red, which Castiel thought was really cute, then he snapped his way out of that thought _'Its not cute, its annoying, he is obviously in complete denial that there was something really powerful and exciting going on there'. _

Dean composed himself and continued by saying;

"I am really sorry for threatening you and calling you a freak after….that happened, I just didn't know how to deal, 'cos I'm not gay or anything and I guess I freaked out big time, but I am sorry for that and for everything else and I really hope you'll give me a second chance" He realised that he was rambling a bit so he shut up and stared at his beer instead, not daring to look at Castiel in case he was still mad.

Castiel was trying to take in everything that Dean had just confessed to him. He didn't know Dean well but he was good at spotting when someone was lying and Dean seemed to be telling the truth. So Castiel decided then and there to give Dean a 2nd, oh no wait it was a 3rd chance, but if he even so much as looked at him wrong again then he would walk away for good.

"Dean, thank you for being sincere for once. I don't know if this will work because you hurt me pretty bad and I'm not sure if I can just get over that, but I am willing to at least give you another chance…" Dean went to say something but Castiel stopped him with his hand again.

"There are, of course, a few conditions; One being that you stop picking on every little thing that I do and talking to me like a piece of shit. Two being that you talk to me and be honest with me if you ever feel like this with the anger again. Finally condition three, I want you to admit how you really felt when we kissed, because I'm pretty sure it was more than heightened emotions. Don't get me wrong, I am not gay either, at least I have never had feelings for a guy before. But you don't just end up kissing like that and you don't just take an instant dislike to a guy like you did to me without there being a reason behind it. So what do you really think….?"

**Authors note: So new improved Deano… who thinks he can actually turn his life around and be the good guy? **

**Will he confess how he really feels? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Reviews make me feel 'loved' so please review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Denial?

**Authors note: Will Dean be able to really change? **

**Will Castiel be able to really forgive him? **

**Here is an extra long chapter, as I got a bit carried away towards the end… you'll see. **

**Warning: This contains mature content and male/male content – if you don't like please don't read – it is rated M for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is a supernatural god; I am but a minion who is playing with his toys. **

**Chapter 6 – Denial? **

Recap: _"Finally condition three, I want you to admit how you really felt when we kissed, because I'm pretty sure it was more than heightened emotions. Don't get me wrong, I am not gay either, at least I have never had feelings for a guy before. But you don't just end up kissing like that and you don't just take an instant dislike to a guy like you did to me without there being a reason behind it. So what do you really think….?"_

Dean didn't know what to say to this, he had very conflicting feelings about the whole thing. Yes he actually kinda liked Castiel and he wanted to get to know him better, plus Castiel made him feel like being a good person. But did his feelings go further than that? Is that why he took an instant dislike to him, because he secretly felt something more and didn't know how to deal?

He knew that he had to be honest here or Castiel would likely walk away from Dean and from The Garrison forever, but he was just so confused by it all.

He started trying to explain himself, keeping his eyes fixed on the beer bottle in his hands so he didn't have to look at Cas's battered face.

"Cas, I agree to the first two conditions and I will try my hardest to stick to them, I will be as nice as pie to you, you'll see. But as for the third condition… well I don't really know…. It's just that I am so….I mean it is all so…ahh! Look I don't know what to say here, I'm not good with the 'talking through your emotions' thing!" Dean chanced an embarrassed look over at Castiel and was surprised to find that he had moved onto the couch next to him at some point and was watching him intently with his head tilted to the side.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and felt an emotion rip through him that he didn't know how to explain. They sat there staring at each other for a while until Dean realised he hadn't been breathing and took in a deep shaky breath. This was enough to break the moment, so he looked back down at his beer bottle and admitted;

"Cas I did feel something, but I don't know how to explain what I felt. Sometimes I think that it was disgust at myself for doing that with you, especially when I think about how others would react if they found out. But sometimes I think it was a different feeling altogether, like I wanted you or something…which is Insane because I don't swing that way and I never could and it is all just so confusing…. so could we just drop it for now because it is all making head hurt and I just don't know what else to say…."

Castiel was very quiet and continued with the intense staring as he was processing all that Dean had just said. That Dean was very confused about the whole situation was completely evident, but at least he'd admitted that he may have felt something when they were together. Castiel was very confused about the emotions that Dean managed to conjure up in him as well. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know Dean better and he was looking forward to starting a fresh with him.

So he put Dean out of his misery by saying;

"Dean I'm confused too, really confused. So perhaps it's best if we just put that all behind us for now and make a fresh start. Let's work on getting to know each other and hopefully eventually becoming friends?."

"Cas that's fan-fucking-tastic dude! This is going to be great, you'll see! Fresh start, clean slate and all that. We are going to get along like a house on fire!" Dean cried as he jumped up off the sofa and started pacing. "What shall we do now? how do we start being friends?" he added giving Castiel his own version of the questioning head tilt.

Castiel laughed at Dean's enthusiasm and replied;

"Well how about listening to some tunes, I pretty sure we'll find some things we have in common there….? Follow me to my musical domain Mr Winchester" he added laughing again at Dean's excited face.

He lead Dean into his bedroom which just happened to contain one of the best domestic sound systems that money could buy and two full walls, floor to ceiling, of records that he'd been collecting for as long as he could remember.

Dean stood in the entrance of the room with his mouth hanging open in shock and awe. When he finally composed himself he said "You do realise that there is no getting rid of me now, now I have seen this absolutely fucking amazing music collection, I am here to stay buddy!" With that he bounded excitedly over to the first row of records and started making ridiculous appreciative noises as he was looking through them.

Dean spent the entire evening with Castiel, most of the time lounging around in his bedroom listening to records. Castiel ordered a Pizza at some point and they were both pleasantly surprised that they liked the same toppings. There were a couple of awkward moments, like when one of them accidently brushed hands with the other whilst both going for the same record or when Castiel caught Dean staring at his mouth as he was licking Pizza off of his fingers, but apart from that they both thought that the first evening of their new friendship went remarkably well.

* * *

On Tuesday Castiel and Dean turned up to school at the same time, meeting in the car park on the way in.

"Wow Dean, that car is amazing" Castiel called out whilst rushing over to great him. As he got nearer to Dean he suddenly thought, _'Shit what if he still doesn't want to associate with me in front of his peers?'_ He slowed right down and started to look at Dean with uncertainty in his eyes.

Dean beamed at him and then patted him on the back in a friendly open gesture of hello. "Morning Cas, you like my baby hey?" Dean pointed to his sparkling refurbished 1967 Chevrolet Impala. "It was mine and my Dad's first restoration project together, I am so proud of this car you would not even believe!" He finished whilst chuckling.

They walked into the school building together chatting about some of the records that they had listened too last night and laughing together at how Dean had gotten so excited when he'd found a particularly rare Metallica record that he'd almost pee'd his pants.

They were getting sideways glances from most of the other students, all of them now very much aware of the fight that went down after the gig at the weekend and wondering how they could be so friendly together after they had caused that much damage to each others faces.

Dean just shrugged it off, he knew that there would be some other drama for them to think about soon enough; they just had to ride it out.

After lessons had ended, Dean and Castiel made their way to The Pit where the rest of the band was waiting for them. They were over the moon when Dean had called them the night before to share the good news about Castiel and wanted to get together tonight to agree Crowley's management offer.

Once the offer was agreed they had a small jam session to celebrate then they decided to call it a night. Dean and Castiel walked out of school together and as they neared Deans car he asked if Castiel would like a lift home. There was no way that Castiel was going to turn down a ride in such an awesome car so that is how Dean ended up spending another evening holed up in Castiel's bedroom listening to music they both loved and generally getting to know each other.

It went on like this for a couple of weeks, when Dean wasn't at school or practice he was either at home playing Xbox with his brother in an attempt to get back their close brotherly relationship or he was at Castiel's.

* * *

It was sometime during the second week that Castiel started to think about Dean in a much more than friends way. He realised that he had been confused before because of the hurtful things Dean had said and done, but now that he was getting to know the real Dean, the actually very nice Dean, his feelings became very clear. He wanted Dean Winchester; he wanted him so bad that it was starting to hurt.

He tried to confide in Chuck over his new dilemma but the dog had just stood there inanely wagging his tail. '_This isn't going to help'_ he thought, so he decided to go confide in his big brother instead, he just hoped that A, Balthazar understood and B, he could give him some advice on how to help Castiel get what he wanted.

As Castiel made his way to Balthazar's he got the feeling that he was being followed again. This had been happening more and more since the night of the gig, he was getting a bit freaked out by it but every time he turned around there was no one there, so he just walked a bit faster to his brothers.

Balthazar not only understood, but was overjoyed for his little brother and he decided to make it his mission in life to help Castiel get his man! '_Oh good lord_!' Castiel thought '_What the hell have I let myself in for?' _

Balthazar, first checked if Castiel thought Dean might feel the same way, to answer this Castiel explained what actually happened that night in the alleyway, he also described the few times that he has caught Dean staring at him, especially at his mouth or…crutch area. "Wow sounds like Deano is in major denial here, we are gonna need to pull out all the stops!" Balthazar said with glee.

Castiel and Balthazar spent the rest of the evening coming up with a plan; it mostly involved him trying to seduce Dean with seductive looks, actions and clothing. Castiel was not overly confident about any of it, especially the last part. It got even worse when Balthazar showed him what he had in mind clothing wise, it mainly consisted of ridiculously tight jeans, that when Castiel tried them on left nothing to the imagination and an also ridiculously tight black muscle shirt. He was lucky that his parents had a home gym installed in the apartment which he worked out in most mornings before school to be healthy, as it meant he actually looked pretty ripped In the top. Castiel left Balthazar's that night feeling pretty embarrassed but also quite excited at the prospect of seducing his man.

* * *

Whilst Castiel was at Balthazar's, Dean was at home spending some more quality time with Sammy. They had been getting along like, well like real brothers for the first time in a long time. Sam had taken Deans advice and was now loved up on a nice girl called Madison who seemed to actually like Sam for who he was. Sam would spend hours talking to Dean about his relationship, especially how he could be himself around this new girl where as he didn't dare let his inner geek out around the bitch Jessica. Dean had also started to teach Sam guitar at Sam's request and that brought them closer than ever, especially when it turned out Sam was actually pretty good.

Dean felt happier now than he had in a long time, there was still something niggling at him, but he just pushed it down and carried on enjoying his time getting to know Castiel and with his little brother.

* * *

Castiel invited Dean over on Saturday night as they didn't have a gig lined up until next week. It was on the pretence of listening to music again and maybe trying to come up with some new ideas of songs to cover. Castiel knew that his Parents would be away all weekend as they were helping to clean up seabirds that had been caught in an oil spill off the coast.

Castiel had decided that tonight would be the night he would start trying to seduce 'Mr I just want to be friends' So he showered, moisturised, spiked up his hair into his own version of that 'just fucked' look and squeezed himself into the outfit, that couldn't make him feel more exposed than if he was fully naked.

He had been to the shop earlier and gotten some beer and some of Dean's favourite pie, now all he had to do was wait for Dean to arrive and then he could start putting some of Balthazar's moves into practice. He felt himself going red just thinking about it…

Dean arrived as Castiel's at about 7pm; he knocked on the door and called out 'Yo! Cas! let me in dude' as had become customary.

Dean did a double take when Castiel answered the door, he wasn't sure why but he looked different tonight, '_More…manly?'_ Dean thought, then he said "Hey buddy, you been working out, you're looking buff" before he wondered into the apartment shaking his head '_Why the hell had he said that, dudes don't say shit like that to each other!?_' his thoughts disappeared when he walked into kitchen to help himself to a drink and noticed the pie on the side.

"Oh god Cas is that for us, I frickin love me some pie!"

"Yes Dean, that is all for you to eat up, I might even let you lick it clean afterwards' Castiel said in a very deep sultry voice with a little wink at the end.

"Have you got something in your eye?" Dean asked, completely oblivious to Castiel's attempt at sounding suggestive.

"No Dean" Castiel replied, saying Dean's name in a breathy voice that he had practiced with Balthazar.

"Hey what's up with your voice? You're not getting a sore throat are you? Perhaps you should take it easy at practice on Monday?"

"Um…ok Dean.." Castiel replied in his normal voice.

"Cool, shall we take this bad boy and go get our tune action on, then buddy?" Dean said grabbing the pie and pushing past Castiel to go into his bedroom.

Castiel took a second in the kitchen to compose himself. '_Come on Castiel, you can do this, man up you wuss!_' he berated himself. Then he sighed loudly and followed Dean toward the bedroom, on the way he stopped to make a fuss of Chuck and to make sure that Chuck knew to stay put.

As Castiel walked into the room he remembered at the last minute to do the sexy, hip sway walk that he'd practiced, so he gave it his all, only problem was he concentrated on the way he was walking rather than looking where he was going and managed to get his feet tangled up in Deans shoes that he'd discarded in the middle of the bedroom floor. So he went flying forward in what felt like slow motion until he landed in a heap next to where Dean was busy crouching down putting a record on, Dean glanced over his shoulder at him an giggled,

"ha ha, nice trip Cas?" before turning back to the record.

Castiel had gone beetroot red by this point and was about ready to give up, then he remembered the other trick that Balthazar had taught him. So he went off to grab a couple of beers, one to be his prop.

He handed Dean an open beer and then looking out under his lashes, said "Cheers Dean" before tilting his head back and seductively gulping the bottle, taking the whole top of the bottle into his mouth. Once he finished the extra long gulp of beer he licked his tongue around the tip of the bottle and then licked his lips, stealing another under the lashes glance up at Dean. Dean was sitting there gawping at him.

"Damn Cas, were you thirsty? You keep that up you'll be pissed before we get to Pie!" Dean said whilst rolling his eyes and chuckling in Castiel's general direction. He then went back to putting records on.

'_Oh fuck this!'_ Cas thought, _'I am just not cut out to be sexy'_ He then threw himself onto the bed and grabbed a slice of pie. He munched down the pie, whilst sulking then licked the remainder off of his finger. He had to admit that Dean was putting on some pretty decent tunes, this cheered him up a little bit so he cocked one of his knees up to start tapping his foot along. _'Stupid tight trousers!'_ he thought as they cut into his groin area '_Great lot of good you did'_

Little did he realise that at that very moment Dean was having a complete and utter meltdown. He had just witnessed the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen.

First Castiel had flung himself on the bed, his top riding up a bit on impact, showing of the most lickable six pack Dean had ever seen. As if that wasn't bad enough he'd then demolished a piece of pie like his life depended on it, he seemed kinda angry at the pie which just made the scene seem even more erotic, and the licking and sucking his fingers after to clean off the pie was just down right obscene.

What nearly finished Dean off completely though was when Castiel lifted his knee up to tap his foot along with the music, it outlined what was obviously a very decent sized cock in his pants, with each foot tap it looked like his cock was jumping a bit, which of course made Dean image the ways that he could make that cock jump himself.

'_Oh fuck!',_ Dean thought, _'I need to get out of here right now'_ So he feigned a killer headache to a baffled looking Castiel and fled out the door.

* * *

When Dean got home he ran past his slightly confused mother and father and headed straight for the bathroom.

As soon as he was in there and had the door firmly shut he started ripping off his clothes, his pants were constricting his pulsating erection so bad that he felt like he would explode out of them any second. Once completely naked he stepped into the shower and adjusted the water temperature until it was just right, then he glanced down at his aching cock which was sticking straight out with a massively swollen end, a single bead of pre-come leaking out the tip.

'_Well only one thing for it…'_ He thought, and slowly wrapped his warm hand around the hot and sensitive flesh. He massaged the tip and then worked down the length, repeating over and over again, building up a rhythm. His mind started to wonder as the heat in his belly slowly increased. He imagined Castiel lying on the bed looking so totally fuckable then his mind changed it to Castiel being naked in the shower in front of him, slowly sinking to his knees without taking his deep blue eyes off of Deans. That is until he was waist height, his eyes moved down to Deans dick and his expression changed to one of absolute hunger, he began licking those full pink pouty lips, then his tongue sneaked out and went straight into the tip of Dean, licking away the pre-come that was leaking out. He went to work licking at Deans length until finally he took it fully into his mouth and down the back of his throat. Once he had Dean fully enclosed he moaned around him, sending shivers down Deans spine. As daydream Castiel started moving up and down his length Dean didn't last very long. He had one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever had, crying out in pleasure and almost blacking out from the intensity of it.

He released his now over-sensitised cock and cleared up the cum that coated the wall in front of him. His mind and body was in complete shock over what had just happened, had he really just had the orgasm of his life whilst thinking about Castiel sucking him off, '_Yes I did, and it was fucking amazing!' _he smiled to himself, finally accepting that he may have feelings for his friend, he just hoped that Castial would maybe feel something similar for him too eventually.

**Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter, it was one of my favourites to write so far? **

**Will the boys finally get together in the next chapter?**

**Is there someone following Castiel?**

**Will Sammy continue being lucky in love?**

**I really appreciate all the reviews so far, its so great to hear what you guys think of this. So keep 'em coming people. **


	7. Chapter 7 Ninjas and Tigers

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. You people are awesome **

**So Dean has admitted he likes Castiel to himself but can he admit it to Castiel. Will Castiel be annoyed at Dean for running out?**

**Warning: This contains mature content and male/male content – if you don't like please don't read – it is rated M for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owes all the things I love.**

**Chapter 7 – Ninjas and Tigers**

_Recap: "he smiled to himself, finally accepting that he may have feelings for his friend, he just hoped that Cas would maybe feel something similar for him too eventually. _

After Dean ran out on him the night before, Castiel was feeling extremely confused and very low. For some reason he decided it would be a good idea to drown his sorrows by drinking the rest of the beer that he'd brought and then spend the remainder of the night trying to have a heart to heart with Chuck about why he couldn't get what he wanted.

Even Chuck, who was usually a pretty patient dog, got sick of hearing Castiel's drunken ramblings and wondered off to find a quiet place to dream of chasing bunnies and fire hydrants.

A very drunken, sorrowful Castiel finally stumbled to bed at about 3am and passed out on top of the covers in his ridiculous 'sexy clothes'.

* * *

At just before 10am the next morning Castiel was woken up by the doorbell ringing over and over, he then heard the familiar sound of "Yo Cas, open up dude?" "Cas, you there?" what he didn't expect was to hear two people talking outside and then the door being unlocked.

Once the two people were in apartment he realised it was Dean and Balthazar so he tried to sit up. Immediately he regretted this movement as it felt like his head was going to explode._ 'Oh shit, I am so not ready to deal with people' _he thought whilst rubbing his eyes to try and stop the pain.

A moment later his bedroom door cracked open so he chanced a peak out from behind his fingers to find Dean, Balthazar and Chuck staring at him. Dean looked concerned, Balthazar looked amused and Chuck was doing his usual head tilt.

"wwwhhaaduuwan?" Castiel groaned in a voice that sounded like he had a mouth full of cotton wool, which is precisely what it felt like right now.

"Um Cas, are you OK?" Dean asked his voice full of concern. "I'm here to give you a ride to practice….we have practice at 11..?"

"D'ya hear that Cassie, Dean's here to give you a ride!" Balthazar chuckled, voice full of innuendo.

"So in that case I best leave you boys too it, I was just coming to see if our little project was working but I'll discuss it with you later Cassie….OK?" He asked the last bit directly to Castiel, trying to check that he was in fact alright before he left them two alone.

"Uh huh" Castiel mumbled from behind his hands.

Once Balthazar had left, Dean wondered around the room, looking at all the empty beer bottles, he looked back to Castiel questioningly "Wanna tell me what happened here Cas? Just you looked totally wrecked dude and it stinks like a brewery in here…"

Castiel felt so rough, he just wanted to curl up under the covers, but he knew that he needed to pull himself together and get to band practice because he was not one for letting people down. He slid of the bed and past Dean saying "me shower, you coffee, then talk, kay?"

Dean tried really hard not to think about Castiel in the shower whilst making Coffee, but it was getting very hard – in every sense of the word. Luckily Chuck was getting under Deans feet and obviously needed to go out so Dean decided to take the dog out for a quick walk in the hopes of cooling off in the process.

He left Castiel a note on the fridge, grabbed Chuck's Lead and headed out the door. He took Chuck over to the little green opposite and let him do his business.

On his way back to the apartment he noticed a person hiding in the bushes opposite, he wouldn't have noticed them if it weren't for the glint off the lense of the camera they were holding catching his eye, because they were very well camouflaged.

'_What The Fuck?!' _Dean thought_ 'Who is taking pictures of Castiel's apartment and why?'_ he then followed the path of the lense up to Castiel's window and noticed that Castiel was wondering around in there in only a towel _'Oh My God they are perving on Cas, sick fuck!'_ Dean thought angrily.

He tied chuck up to the post nearby and sneaked his way over to the person who was obviously too engrossed in the sight of a very buff, very damp Castiel to hear Dean's approach.

Dean reached out and grabbed the arm closest to him holding the Camera. The person let out a startled cry and tried to pull away from Dean. Dean had to admit they were pretty spry, but years of football gave him an advantage and he managed to pin them against the wall.

On closer inspection he noticed that the person was dressed all in black like a Ninja or something, and the person was a very startled, very guilty looking Becky.

"Becky, what the fuck are you doing taking photo's of Cas?" Dean questioned, then added "And why the fuck are you a…. Ninja?"

"I um, oh I um….Its just that he is so….and I am so….and I wanted to…..and I was going to…..and its camouflage not Ninja…..waaaahhhhhh!" Becky started to cry in the way only Becky could, extremely loud and extremely messily.

Dean was at a loss as to what to do for a second, but he couldn't just leave her there balling so he grabbed the over emotional teenager by the arm, dragged her over to unhook Chuck then negotiated them both into Castiel's apartment.

Once inside he dumped Becky on the sofa, giving her a glare that told her to stay put or else and went in search of Castiel.

As he wondered into the bedroom he found out that Castiel had only gotten as far as putting pants on _'Seriously how long does it take this guy to get dressed?!'_

"Um Cas we have a little situation in the lounge, it seems you may have a stalker…" Dean said, making Castiel do his cute head tilt thing.

"Huh?" Castiel mumbled, still obviously not functioning on all cylinders.

"Put on a shirt and come with me…" Dean commanded getting a bit impatient now.

When Castiel walked into the lounge he was confused to find a red eyed, shame faced Becky sitting on the sofa and Dean sitting on the chair opposite her looking through Photos on a digital Camera.

"Shit Becky, you have a serious problem! There are like over a 1000 photo's of Cas on here, what were you thinking? We could get you arrested for this, you know" Dean said very seriously.

"Photo's? Arrested? Becky?" was all Castiel could string together, standing there with his brow furrowed like it hurt to think.

Dean smirked at him, obviously finding his lack of proper communication amusing; he then went into the kitchen and came back with a strong black Coffee and some painkillers. He handed them to Castiel "Yeah seems young 'Miss Stalks a lot' here has a bit of an obsession with you, I caught her hiding in the bushes outside perving on you!" he then held up the Camera to show him some of the photo evidence whilst Becky just sat still on the sofa snivelling.

"Oh My God, it was you! You were following me!" Castiel shouted at Becky, suddenly catching on to what was happening here!

Becky squeaked and hid behind her hands. Castiel was not having that, he was absolutely livid so he stormed over to Becky and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to eye height.

"Explain…Now…Bitch!" He growled into her face showing he could be a real bad mofo when he needed to be, especially when massively hung-over and confused.

To say that Dean was a little turned on by this sight was a complete understatement, he shifted to stand closer to the back of the sofa to hide his growing erection. _'What was wrong with him? First pie and now bad ass Cas….stop, just stop!'_ he chastised himself.

Becky on the other hand was absolutely petrified by scary Castiel, she explained in a small little girl voice that she started taking photo's of him for the next edition of the Garrisonites newsletter, that was to be devoted to him as a new member, but once she started she just couldn't stop because he really was very photogenic and she was really really sorry and please don't get her arrested because her mum would kill her and then she would ground her which meant she wouldn't be able to go to the Garrisonites weekly meetings or the Garrisons next gig and then her life would be over and then….

"…OK OK, just stop!" Castiel sighed letting her go and resuming rubbing his eyes like it all hurt too much.

Becky stood statue still, staring up at the scary man in front of her with red rimmed 'bunny caught in the headlight' eyes.

Castiel finally dropped his hands, turned and grabbed the camera from Dean, wrenched out the memory card and chucked the camera back at Becky. He then stalked back into his bedroom without another word.

"I guess you're free to go, but perhaps you really should think about getting some help, or maybe a life?" Dean said bitterly.

Becky looked relieved and then a bit hurt, but instead of saying anything further she turned and ran out of the apartment slamming the door.

Dean heard her wailing all the way out of the building, he just rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to go find Castiel, he came stalking out the room again in a black leather jacket, his shit kicker boots and black shades, he looked proper bad ass today Dean decided.

"Let's go" He growled at Dean.

"But aren't we going to discuss your sunshine mood and hangover?" Dean questioned in a little voice, finding himself a tiny bit afraid of bad ass Castiel.

"Later…" Castiel growled again and stomped out the apartment.

"Sheesh, what's up with the growling today" Dean asked a confused looking Chuck before hurrying out after him.

* * *

Band practice was interesting….Castiel wanted to practice all the dark and depressing songs that were in their repertoire. One look at his face and no one dared argue with him.

He was absolutely amazing of course, his gravelly voice suiting the mood of the songs perfectly and his constant sneer/glare combination gave him the ultimate rock star edge.

After practice ended Castiel walked out and went and sat in Dean's passenger seat, he knew Dean hadn't offered him a lift home but didn't really give a shit about politeness at the moment, he was literally balancing on a thread and just needed to get home before he broke.

"I'm giving you a lift home then am I?" Dean said but thankfully didn't push it any further.

Once back at Castiels they both headed in silence to his bedroom. Castiel slumped down at the head of his bed whilst Dean went and sat in the chair at his desk opposite waiting patiently for Mr Grumpy to speak.

Castiel was having an inner debate with himself_, 'Could he actually tell Dean what he was thinking? They had gotten quite close as friends so he hoped if Dean didn't feel the same way, he at least wouldn't shout and him and call him a freak again. Castiel knew one thing for sure, he couldn't hide this from Dean any longer, it would end up ruining him'_

"Dean" Castiel finally croaked out whilst rubbing his hands over his face again, "I feel like I have been run over by a beer truck, I have found out that I have a stalker, whom apparently likes to take photo's of me in various states of undress, so it's a pretty shitty day so far and I know I'm probably about to make it a whole lot worse but I just can't hide anymore"

He stopped and looked up into Deans eyes "The reason I got drunk, the reason I was so upset last night was because I realised that I don't think I'll ever be able to get what I want….."

Dean took this in for the moment, shocked, he was pretty sure he knew what Castiel was getting at but after the alleyway situation he had to make sure, so he said "and what is it that you want Cas? …please….tell me what you want" He tried to tell Castiel with his eyes that it was OK to say it, what ever it was.

So Castiel stood up and started pacing, trying to build up the courage. He stopped suddenly in front of the bed opposite Dean, staring into his eyes before whispering "You..."

They just stared at each other for a moment before Castiel clarified "I want you….Dean"

Dean stood up and for one horrific moment Castiel thought he was going to walk out the room, away from him forever, instead he started walking towards Castiel smirking and saying "Yeah I think I get that now Cas" he then closed the distance between them and latched his mouth on to Castiel's.

Castiel was too startled to move for a second but pretty soon he was joining in with the needy kiss. Dean actually groaned as Castiel bit down on his lip again, so Castiel took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and soon they were having another battle for dominance inside each others mouths.

At some point Dean had reached up and grabbed Castiel by the back of the neck, then slowly lowered him onto the bed behind them. As soon as they were down, Castiel shocked Dean by flipping then so that he was on top, Dean chuckled into his mouth then they got back down to some very hot and heavy making out.

Castiel started rubbing his now very hard aching erection in between Dean's thigh making Dean first jump and then hum with pleasure. It continued like this for a while, building up the friction between them until Castiel reached between them for the fastenings on Dean's pants.

Dean pulled away and grabbed Castiel's hands, "Wait, Cas please stop" so Castiel froze and put his head into the crook of Deans neck. They both lay motionless trying to get their breath back for a while, hearts beating so fast that it was almost deafening in the silent room.

Eventually Castiel lifted his head and looked questioningly into Deans eyes, afraid that he would see regret in them or that he was about to get hurt again like the last time they kissed. Dean realised that this is what Castiel was thinking so leaned up and captured his lips again in a small but meaningful kiss, showing Castiel that he was right there with him and wasn't going to do anything stupid this time.

This reassured Castiel for now, so he asked "Why did you stop me Dean?"

"Well is just that….and I'm actually turning into a woman as I say this, but I think we need to talk things through first, don't you?" Dean explained.

Castiel sighed but smirked a little and lifted himself off of Dean; they rearranged themselves on the bed so they were sitting upright but with their sides touching, occasionally stroking an arm of thigh just for connection.

"So you want me too?" Castiel came straight to the point.

"You kinda noticed that huh?" Dean laughed whist poking him in the side.

Then he added seriously "Yes Cas I want you too, I think deep down I have always wanted you but I didn't actually realise it until last night"

"Why last night? Castiel questioned, thinking _'but I could have sworn he was oblivious to my attempts to seduce him?'_

"Um you sorta got to me in a good way last night and I had to run off to…um…take care of it…"

"What..?! it worked? I managed to seduce you..?" Castiel questioned before he realised he had said it out loud, he looked down sheepishly.

"Seduce me? Cas what are you on about? Wait is that what the low voice and deep throating a beer bottle was all about, ha, ha, ha!"

"Well I'm glad you found my attempts at being sexy so amusing, because you won't be seeing them again!" Castiel huffed whilst attempting to get up.

Dean grabbed him and pinned him to the bed underneath him and started attacking his neck with kisses and little bites before saying "Cas it was you….just being you, well that and eating pie that got me so hot for you that I had to go home and um knock one out whilst imagining you on your knees…" he attacked Castiel's neck some more before staring into his eyes and adding "believe me Cas you are fucking sexy when you are just being you"

With that he took charge of Castiels mouth again. Castiel finally gave in and returned the kiss, pretty soon they were back to grinding together in desperate attempts at gaining friction.

"Fuck this and fuck talking" Dean groaned whilst Castiel was sucking on his collarbone, he reached down in between them and undid both their pants, carefully pulling out their hot engorged erections and started to pump them both together. Soon both their breath was coming in short fast gulps until Castiel suddenly threw back his head and cried out Dean's name, cumming all over both their stomachs and Dean's hand.

The sight of Castiel in utter ecstasy sent Dean over the edge and he groaned "Cas" into his neck whilst spurting all over their already messy stomachs.

They both stayed very still trying to get their breathing back to normal until they heard a whimper outside and a scratching on the door, Chuck had obviously come to see what all the noise was about.

They both chuckled and started to get cleared up so they could go and tend to Chuck. "Cas, um this thing between us, I mean where do we go from here?" Dean asked, not daring to look Castiel in the eye just yet.

"Dean I want you, as I said, but beyond that I have no idea, perhaps we just take it slow and figure it out as we go along?, perhaps we should keep it to ourselves until we figure out what we have here?"

"Yeah I agree, cos you know that other people may not understand" Dean said looking a bit scared by that thought.

"Hey it's OK, we don't have to tell anyone anything, this is our business, let's keep it that way" Castiel replied reassuring before pulling Dean in for another kiss.

They had just started to get back into it again and Castiel was grinding his already growing erection against Dean's hip when Dean's stomach let out an almighty growl.

Castiel pulled away and laughingly questioned "Wow Dean are you keeping a tiger in there?"

Dean just chuckled and punched Castiel playfully on the arm before explaining "Hey I've not eaten since breakfast and you Mr have been helping me work up an appetite"

Castiel gave Dean one last sweet kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bedroom "Come on then, let's go feed the tiger".

**Authors Note: Oh Becky, she's such an extreme fangirl, you wouldn't catch me sneaking picture of any of the heart-throbs I'm obsessed with….honest **

**I would love to know what you are thinking about this story so far and if anyone managed to see the other Buffy quote I managed to sneak into this chapter? Thanks again.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tricks are for Kids

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews and advice. **

**If anyone thinks the sexual scenes are too graphic in this fic, please let me know and I will tone them down a bit.**

**Warning: This contains mature content and male/male content – if you don't like please don't read – it is rated M for a reason. **

**Extra Warning: This story contains some forms of homophobia. I would like to clarify that I am in no way homophobic and am only using it to show how people can overcome adversity.**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is a god like genius and he owns it all. I am just using his genius for my own and your amusement.**

**Chapter 8 – Tricks are for kids **

Dean and Castiel were trying to act normal around each other at school but it was extremely difficult for both of them as they just wanted to grab each other and thrust up against the nearest wall all the time. They had managed to sneak off before lunch for a quick grope in the instrument cupboard next to The Pit, but it was not enough and they could not wait to get back to Castiel's that evening to explore this new found lust frenzy some more, first they had to get through the school day though.

Becky had seen Castiel as he was standing chatting to Gabriel in the corridor, she had squeaked out in horror then turned and ran in the other direction.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gabriel questioned, so Castiel had explained what had happened with her the day before. Gabriel could not stop laughing, he was in absolute fits when Castiel grumbled "Glad you find my stalker funny Gabe!"

Which just made Gabriel laugh even harder and add "What, afraid she'd catch you with your boyfriend dude? ha ha ha!"

Castiel froze and he felt panic rising up inside him for a second, then he realised that Gabriel was just being Gabriel and making his usual gay jokes.

So he chuckled along dryly and said "Yeah that must be it, can't have that can we" whilst rolling his eyes.

When Gabriel finally composed himself he got this look in his eye which suggested he may be planning something, but Castiel didn't think too much of it and left to get to class.

* * *

Later after school had ended and Dean had been home for some family time with his little brother as promised, he drove his baby over to Castiel's place. On the way he realised just how excited he was to see this man, more so than any of the girls that he had been with in the past, which there had been quite a few. It still all felt a bit sudden and confusing but also so very right.

Castiel was in his room having similar thoughts, he was so excited to see Dean on his own again but also nervous as hell because he didn't know how quickly Dean would want to take things. Castiel had had a few girlfriends before but had only slept with two of them and he wasn't exactly what you could call confident or experienced in sexual activities. He decided that he would try and discuss this with Dean when he arrived.

However as soon as Dean walked through the door to the bedroom he grabbed Castiel by the neck and all but threw him on the bed before mounting him and thrusting his tongue in his mouth. Castiel was a bit shocked at first but then incredibly turned on; he decided that he enjoyed Dean dominating him immensely.

Before Castiel even knew what was happening Dean had sat up and whipped off his faded zeppelin T-shirt, then grabbed the hem of Castiel's plain blue polo top, he stopped and looked into Castiel's eyes asking for permission, Castiel just smiled coyly and nodded.

That was all Dean needed, he tugged off the top aggressively taking on the dominant persona again and proceeded to attack Castiel's neck. He worked his way down Castiel's body nipping and sucking at his perky little nipples working Castiel in to a complete frenzy, before going to kneel between his thighs.

Dean reached for the fastening to Castiel's bulging Jeans, then stopped again and looked deep into Castiel's eyes questioning if this was OK. Castiel was well over his previous fears by now and decided to just go with the flow, do whatever felt good. So he nodded his consent yet again and laid back to enjoy whatever Dean had planned for him.

Once Dean tugged down Castiel's pants he stroked at his hardening cock through his plain white underwear for a while, keeping his mouth busy by nibbling around his bellybutton then down to the sensitive spot at the top of his thighs.

When Castiel started to breath faster and a small groan of pleasure escaped through his lush pink lips Dean decided it was time to take things further. He tugged off his own pants and underwear, thinking they would both be more comfortable if naked, then he removed Castiel's in one quick yank, making Castiel gasp in shock. Dean chuckled, looking up at Castiel under his lashes. His eyes traveled down the length of the gorgeous body that laid out before him, all for him. When his eyes reached the now very hard and enlarged cock before him he felt a shiver of want run through him and looked up at Castiel again with lust darkened eyes, causing Castiel to gasp and shiver as well.

Dean lent down and took hold of Castiel's hot pink cock in his right hand before running his tongue across the slit at the end, tasting the already leaking pre-cum, this caused a moan of 'Dean' from Castiel, so encouraged Dean continued to explore the head with his tongue. Castiel's thighs started quivering and Dean took this as him needing more.

He decided to just go for it, he'd received plenty of blow-jobs in his time to know what felt good. So he took the full length of Castiel into his mouth and as far down his throat as he could without gagging, it felt strange and a lot bigger than he expected but the obscene sounds of pleasure coming from Castiel spurred him on. Dean moved back up until he was almost fully off then plunged back down again, running his tongue along the underside as he went; he repeated this movement over and over building up a rhythm, Castiel's groans getting louder and more breathless as he did.

Dean used his free hand to reach between Castiel's legs and start massaging his soft tightening balls. Castiel was swearing like a trooper now and Dean almost laughed at some of the obscenities coming out of his mouth. As Dean continued he started rutting against the bed covers, desperate to find some sort of friction for his almost painful erection. When Castiel finally came, with a very loud cry of "Deeeaaaaannnn!" it sent Dean over the edge as well and he was trying to concentrate on swallowing down all Castiel had to offer whilst spurting all over the sheets himself.

Dean crawled up Castiel's sweat glistened body and lay on top of him, with his head hidden in the crook of Castiel's neck. Castiel was humming in contentment and this made Dean chuckle, he looked up at him with a grin, receiving a very wide grin in return from Castiel, who then leaned down and captured Deans lips between his own. They both laid their leisurely kissing before Castiel laughed and said "Well I was hoping to discuss how quick we were going to take things this evening but I guess it's a bit late for that now…"

"Oh shit Cas, I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away. Its just when I saw you I knew I needed you then and there, It was like I was possessed and I couldn't stop myself"

"Pft, please Dean do you really think I'm complaining after that?" Castiel hummed happily again.

Dean had to leave shortly after that as it was a school night; he drove home with a stupid grin on his face and a warm feeling inside.

* * *

At practice the next evening Dean was gloating to Gabriel about Castiel's awesome record collection and his killer sound system. Gabriel declared that he would have to come and see it and invited himself over that evening. Dean looked over at Castiel apologetically, he hadn't realised that Gabriel would want to come over, thus ruining any chance of sexy time for him and Castiel.

After practice Dean drove Gabriel and Castiel back to the apartment. Gabriel was an instant hit with Chuck, who rolled around on his back having his belly tickled in a display of complete contentment that made even Castiel feel embarrassed for his dog.

They spent an actually quite pleasurable evening in Castiel's room listening to tunes and discussing their favourite music. Dean and Castiel managed to have one quick grope when Gabriel went off to use the bathroom, which would have to do for now.

"God I wish I had you alone right now" Dean sighed between kisses.

"I know" replied Castiel, "but we always have tomorrow night".

* * *

The next day at school was pretty non-eventful for the boys, yet again they had managed to snag five minutes alone, this time in one of the rarely used stacks of the library. Dean was feeling very bold today and started massaging Castiel through his pants whilst they were exploring each others mouths. The sound of someone approaching made them jump apart, Dean rubbed Castiel one last time before running off out of the other end of the stacks, leaving Castiel to grab a random book of the shelf and hold it over his very visible erection.

It was just Castiel's bad luck that the person wondering through the stacks happened to be his friend Kevin, so he came over to Castiel and stopped for a chat. Castiel felt bad that he had been a bit unavailable for his friends recently and decided he would make a conscious effort to make time for them in future. But right now all he really wanted to do was go somewhere quiet and calm little Castiel down. When he finally got away from Kevin he text Dean "You Will Pay For That!" then smirking to himself carried on with his day.

* * *

When Castiel got home that evening, it was to find his parents actually at home for once. His heart dropped as he thought _'oh no, I'll have to postpone my plans with Dean this evening' _He felt absolutely gutted about that, this made him realise how much he wanted to spend time with Dean. His sorrow was short-lived though as his mum rushed up to him and said that they were getting ready to go out to another charity auction.

That evening as soon as Dean walked through the door Castiel was on him ravishing him. He led Dean into his bedroom and stripped them both off without so much as a hello. Castiel, for all his lack of experience managed to work Dean up into such a state that he was actually begging for Castiel to place his mouth around him and finish him off. Castiel happily obliged and soon had Dean crying out his name in such an erotic way that Castiel actually came as well without a single touch.

After they were both satisfied they sat around chatting and listening to music again until it was time for Dean to leave. For both of them it was getting extremely difficult saying goodbye at the end of the evening, but at least they knew they always had tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was not uneventful like the day before. As soon as Castiel walked into the car park he could sense people sniggering and pointing at him. _'Oh man, this doesn't look good' _he thought to himself.

That, he realised, was a complete understatement when he walked into the school and saw the posters that were lining the corridors. Each one showing a photo-shopped image of him in all different types of sexual positions with models that had obviously been cut and pasted from some kind of kinky gay porn magazine.

It took him a moment to realise that the images of him were the ones from the memory stick that he'd taken from Becky's Camera.

_"The only people to have access to them were himself and….. Dean?"_ He thought confused. Then for one horrific moment he actually considered that Dean may have done something like this and that their whole relationship may be some sort of sick joke. That was until he saw Dean storming through down the corridor ripping down each poster along the way.

Castiel realised that he hadn't moved an inch since walking into the school corridor, but seeing Dean ripping down the posters spurred him into action. He dropped his school books on the floor and started grabbing at the remaining ones. As he did he was aware of various cat calls and gay taunts being hurled his way, "Oi princess, I see you're the bottom in that picture" "Hey Cassie, how much would you charge to suck Chad here off" "Castiel you sick fuck, now we know what you get up to at the weekend!"

Once all the posters were pulled down Dean and Castiel took them down to the basement and hurled them into the incinerator.

"Who would do such a thing Dean?" Castiel asked close to tears.

"Who do you think Cas, who else has been in your room that could have grabbed the memory card…? Who else likes to trick people and who likes to make sick gay jokes all the time…?" Dean answered obviously absolutely fuming.

"Gabriel" Castiel growled his eyes darkening with anger.

He then stomped out of the room in search of the man in question.

Castiel found Gabriel by the entrance to his first lesson, he was flanked either side by Michael and Raphael, they were all in fits of laughter. Castiel stormed right up to Gabriel and grabbed him round the throat. "Think this is fucking funny do you Gabe!"

Gabe choked out a "Yep" but he did look a little bit scared for his life.

"Come on Castiel, it was just a joke" Michael said trying to calm the situation.

"Everyone gets initiated into the band dude, consider yourself initiated" Raphael added trying to contain his laughter.

Castiel sighed, and slowly let Gabriel go _'what could he really do about this, he'd get expelled if he beat the shit out of Gabe, like he really wanted to do and if he acted too pissed off people would get suspicions as to why he was taking it so personally'_

So he did the only thing he could to save face and said with and evil smirk, "Better watch your back Gabey, cos you just know I'll have to retaliate somehow!" he patted Gabriel on the back perhaps just a little bit harder than was really necessary and walked away.

**Authors Note: Naughty Gabriel, he just can't help himself can he. Nor can Cas and Dean for that matter ;-)**

**Someone makes a surprise return in the next chapter which really starts to shake things up a bit. **

**Reviews are to me what pie is to Dean, so you know what to do people. **


	9. Chapter 9 It was all going so well

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews (and for the pie!) **

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke = Supernatural, Me = Just borrowing**

**Chapter 9 – It was all going so well. **

It was almost a three weeks since Dean and Castiel had been together and they were enjoying every second of it. The sneaking round should have been annoying but they both liked the added element of danger... for the moment anyway. Things between them hadn't really progressed any further; they were just taking their time enjoying getting to know what each other really liked.

The only other person that even had an inkling about what was going on between them was Balthazar, Castiel having had to explain some of the situation to him after he let Dean into the apartment that time. He was sworn to secrecy and would pretty much leave them to themselves, that is unless Dean did something stupid to upset his little brother again.

It was Saturday evening and they were preparing for yet another gig with Castiel fronting the band, he was getting more and more confident each time and now had a die-hard group of mostly female and a bit scary obsessive fans.

As Castiel's parents were away all weekend they had managed to arrange for Dean to stay over, on the pretence that the Band would be going back to Castiel's after the Gig to celebrate their now having a management contract. What Dean's parents didn't know was that only two of the band would be going back there and their form of celebration was a going to be a lot more 'hands on' than they would have expected.

Castiel got ready with Deans help this evening, Dean had dressed him in extremely tight fitting leather pants, a Metallica t-shirt with rips at the bottom to give him that edgy look and his black shit-kickers. Castiel's hair didn't need much work after Dean had finished totally ravishing him when he'd first seen him in his finished outfit.

Dean was in his usual beaten and ripped jeans, AC/DC T-shirt and leather jacket, his short sandy hair ruffled to perfection as well, thanks to Castiel.

The gig was at another one of Crowley's clubs, it should be a good crowd so the boys expected a great evening. The Band were all getting along really well, apart from a bit of left over animosity between Castiel and Gabriel following his trick a few weeks back. That didn't have any effect on the music though and the band was sounding pretty tight.

Halfway through the show Castiel looked over at Dean and gave him the biggest grin ever, Dean could see that Castiel was enjoying every second of this. He was strutting around the stage and thrusting his hips suggestively again making the entire female population of the crowd want him desperately. Little did they know that as far as Castiel was concerned there was only one person for him and that was the guy currently kicking ass on an amazing guitar solo.

After the gig Dean and Castiel both felt an almost overwhelming need for each other, it was all they could do not to jump each other then and there in front of the rest of the band. They made some excuse about needed to get back to Castiel's to complete an Xbox game and all but ran out door to Dean's baby.

As they were sitting next to each other in the car the sexual tension between them almost fizzled like electricity. They didn't dare touch each other yet as they knew that once that initial connection was made there would be no stopping them.

They all but ran into the apartment and in an unspoken agreement Dean went to sort out drinks and snacks whilst Castiel tended to Chuck, both knowing that once they got themselves locked into Castiel's room they would not be leaving for some time.

Once Chuck was sorted out for the night Castiel made his way into his bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of Dean leaning back on his bed, his t-shirt slightly raised up exposing his toned and tan stomach, an impressive bulge already showing in his tight faded jeans.

Dean had put some Zeppelin on the record player and dimmed the lights right down, setting the mood perfectly. Castiel just stopped and starred at the scene in front of him, his eyes darkening with the extreme lust that was now coursing through him.

He decided he wanted to show Dean just how comfortable he was with him now so he proceeded to strip off his t-shirt slowly and seductively. The awkward 'trying to be sexy' Castiel completely forgotten as he was spurred on by the animalistic hunger in Deans eyes. Once his top was off he reached up and rubbed his hands over his chest, he stared deep into Deans eyes whilst pinching both his nipples between his fingers and thumbs, he couldn't contain the small erotic groan that escaped his lips. Dean was almost panting at the sight; he was torn between reaching out for the man in front of him or lying back and enjoying the show. He went with the second option as this new cocky confident Castiel was a sight to behold.

Castiel slowly undid his leather pants, never once taking his eyes off of Dean and exposed the fact that he was not wearing his underwear anymore. He freed his hard twitching erection and very slowly began to massage the head; he then started to move his hand back and forth, a strangled cry escaping his throat. That was it, Dean couldn't take anymore and he leapt across the room grabbed Castiel free hand and dragged him back to the bed. The feeling that shot through them now that they were both touching was electric, they groaned in unison at the intensity of it.

Their lips met and they were practically devouring each others mouths, the aggression of the kiss rivaling their first kiss in that dark and dingy alleyway a few weeks ago. The only difference was what happened next, Instead of Dean shouting at Castiel and running off, he broke away from their kiss for a second and breathed into Castiel's ear "Cas I need you so much, I want you to take me now!"

Castiel didn't need telling twice and he took charge of the situation, removing the rest of their clothing and massaging them together with one hand for a while. He then reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small tube of lube and a packet of condoms before looking deep into Dean's eyes again, like he was searching for something, he then said.

"Are you sure Dean, I want you to be sure about this? Please promise to tell me if it's too much or I hurt you in any way, please promise you will tell me Dean" Castiel begged.

Dean took hold of Castiel's face and sighed, a look of absolute love and trust in his eyes before he kissed Castiel and said "I trust you Cas, but I do promise to tell you if it's too much"

So Castiel poured some of the lube on his hand and very slowly inserted one slick finger into Dean. Dean looked extremely uncomfortable at first, every instinct telling him that this intrusion was wrong but her persevered and as soon as Castiel had one finger fully enclosed within him he curled it slightly finding the spot that he was looking for.

"Eughhhh Cas!" Dean cried out and bucked off the bed, his expression now changed to one full of longing and need.

Castiel continued to prep Dean in this way until Dean was literally crying whilst begging for Castiel to get inside of him. So he sheathed his now leaking and throbbing cock and positioned himself between Dean's legs, he pressed the tip at Dean entrance and looked to Dean again for reassurance.

Once he saw what he needed in Deans eyes he slowly started to edge forward, a millimeter at a time until quite some time later he was fully up inside Dean.

He stilled for a moment letting Dean become accustomed to the new intrusion, until Dean commanded "Move!" in a low growl. He then started to slowly pump in and out, shifting until he was hitting the spot inside Dean over and over making Dean cry out each time in absolute bliss.

Castiel knew that he wouldn't last long as the tightness of Dean massaged up and down his length, so he took hold of Deans cock and started to pump him in rhythm with his thrusts, Dean bucking up and forward to meet each one. Soon they were going at a frenzied pace, both drenched in sweat and almost at the peak.

Dean came first spurting all over Castiel and himself, crying out "Cas" over and over. The feeling of Dean muscles clenching around him sent Castiel over the edge moments after and he thrust one final time into Dean shouting out a string of obscenities as he came.

Castiel was pretty sure he had actually passed out for a few seconds, as when he regained consciousness it was to find Dean stroking his fingers through his hair humming softly to himself.

Castiel couldn't help himself he looked up into Dean's eyes and felt his heart swelling with love, then without even thinking about the consequences he muttered

"I love you Dean"

As he realised what he had said he felt so embarrassed, '_we have only been together a week, Dean is going to think this is too fast and perhaps even shy away from me because of my stupid show of soppy emotions'_

His worries were unfounded though because Dean looked down at him with so much contentment in his eyes and muttered back;

"I love you too Cas, I know its fast and I can't explain it but I know that I love you too" then they kissed with such a tenderness that Dean even shed a tear, of course he would totally deny that later.

Castiel eventually slipped out of bed and went to fetch a damp cloth and towel, then he lovingly cleaned first Dean then himself up before settling back into Deans arms whilst they chatted and finally got round to the drinks and snacks that Dean had prepared earlier. At around 2am they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Dean was pretty sore and they were both still worn out from the gig and the extra activities the night before, so they settled for a slow luxurious shower together, cleaning each other up and then leisurely bringing each other to completion with their hands.

They spent the rest of the morning together playing house, Castiel discovered that Dean was actually a pretty good cook as he whipped them up a big hearty breakfast. They ate together at the kitchen table, whilst occasionally reaching out to touch the other or to place a quick kiss or lick on various parts of their bodies, basically reveling in the fact that they could openly show their emotions for once without other people around.

At midday Dean had to leave, he was had promised to give Sam another guitar lesson and then take him to the cinema. Castiel kept his promise and made plans to see Kevin, Harry and Ed for a catch up that afternoon. So they bid each other goodbye, kissing with such a passion that they were both left breathless and wanting more.

As Castiel shut the door to Dean he wondered how he had gotten so lucky and how he really hoped that things would work out ok for them in the end. They had decided to keep their relationship secret until they both finished high school. This was mainly because the people in the school would never accept them and would make their lives a living hell, but also because they were not ready to come-out as such to their families. So he had about five months to wait until he could openly express his feelings for this man in public and although he was still apprehensive he also couldn't wait.

* * *

The next day at school Castiel arrived and it felt almost like Deja vu from a couple of weeks ago, everyone was staring at him and whispering.

'_Oh shit, what has Gabriel down this time?'_ He darted into the school building expecting to see more posters or something, but nothing obvious was happening. _'What is up with everyone today? Why are they all acting so strange?'_ As he rounded the corner into the corridor where his locker was kept, he finally realised the reason why. For standing in the middle of the hallway, being hugged and welcomed back like some kind of messiah was Lucifer.

"What the fuck?" A voice beside Castiel breathed out, he realised it was Dean. His entire body cried out to touch Dean in someway, but he knew that he couldn't so he just went with a shy under the lashes smile at him. Dean's pissed off face immediately melted away and he smiled up at Castiel too whispering "Morning beautiful" Castiel gasped at this as it was such a sweet moment.

The moment was ruined by the shout of "Deano, there you are! How are you doing you little guitar wizard, you happy to see me back?" as Lucifer bounded over and pulled Dean into a ridiculous over the top all for show hug.

Castiel actually growled low under his breath and then turned to walk away. Thinking '_I cannot stand here and watch this'_ but before he could escape he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'm assuming you must be Castiel, wow not what I expected at all" Lucifer said whilst looking Castiel up and down, his arm still around Deans shoulders.

Castiel was about to ask what the hell he meant by that when Lucifer interrupted him saying;

"Well thanks for keeping my spot in the band warm for me, but as you can see I have managed to persuade Old Headmaster Zach to take me back, well I say I have, more like the colour of Daddy dearest's money has, ha ha ha!" He laughed at his own joke and then turned and went to walk away, after a few steps he called over his shoulder;

"I'll see you at Band practice later Deano" emphasizing the 'Deano' bit, making it perfectly clear that Castiel was in no way welcome.

Castiel looked at Dean with sorrowful eyes, longing to reach out and seek comfort in his arms but he knew that was not an option in front of all the other students. Dean saw the needy look in Castiel's eyes and not being able to comfort him bodily tried to sooth him with is words instead. "Cas I won't let him just push you out like this, I will fight to keep you in the band I promise you!"

As it turned out Dean didn't actually have to fight very hard. When he and Castiel turned up to practice that evening it was to find a very pissed off Lucifer stalking round the room whilst the other band members looked on defiantly. Michael had obviously been explaining something to Lucifer as he continued;

"...and you cannot just expect to waltz back in here when it was your stupidity that got you kicked out in the first place, Castiel really stepped up and has been a more than sufficient replacement for you Lucifer"

"You cannot be serious, how dare you do this to me after I fought so hard to get back into this shitty school…." He turned and caught sight of Dean and Castiel in the doorway

"Dean can you believe this, these jokers seem to think that I'm not fronting the band anymore, please inform them they are of course mistaken…"

Dean sighed and looked at Castiel and smiled before saying "Lucifer, they are right, Cas has been amazing and we are much better off with him than we ever were with you"

"What, you are all fucking insane!" He then stalked over to Castiel and shoved him hard in the chest before saying

"how can you choose this…?" Gesturing to Castiel "over me!"

He leant in close to Castiel and whispered menacingly, "you will pay for this boy, mark my words you will pay" before he stalked out of the room.

**Authors Note: Oh dear, a pissed off Lucifer out to get Cas, that can't be good. It was all going so well for our boys as well. **

**I would really appreciate any thoughts that you may have about this fic, it makes writing it so worth while. So please review if you have a spare moment, thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10 The truth is out there?

**Authors note: Oh why can't they all just get along? **

**I hope you are enjoying this story; I am definitely enjoying writing it. It is getting to the really exciting stuff now, then it'll be wrapping up in 3 or maybe 4 chapters after this one. **

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is the master, I am but a minion. **

**Chapter 10 – The truth is out there? **

_Recap: He leant in close to Castiel and whispered menacingly, "You will pay for this boy, mark my words you will pay" before he stalked out of the room. _

Lucifer had been back at school for nearly a week and so far he had not made any other serious threats to Castiel, just glared at him and whispered about him behind his back like a teenage girl.

The truth was that he didn't actually have any leverage in which to attack Castiel, everyone seemed to love the guy and all the people that he had spoken too about his appearances with The Garrison praised him up big time, one even said he was totally awesome! This just pissed Lucifer off even more, he was determined to knock that little freak off his pedestal, so he'd bide his time and wait until he discovered some real dirt.

* * *

As for Castiel, he couldn't be happier. The band had stood up for him and kept him on even though they would have been well within their rights to give Lucifer his old spot back. More importantly Dean had stood up for him, Dean had said he wanted him to stay in the band…..Dean had said he loved him.

After Saturday night Dean and Castiel had not had as much chance to spend time together. People were getting suspicious as to why they weren't available/around very much so they had been spending time separately with other friends and family just until the suspicion died down. Tonight though they would finally be able to spend some quality time together as yet again Dean had managed to convince his parents to let him stay over at Castiel's.

Dean drove them both home to Castiel's apartment straight after school, he was going to cook his speciality home made beef burgers with all the trimmings. Chuck was having a sleepover at Balthazar's house so that he didn't get in the way and Castiel's parents were at some weekend Eco-retreat in Canada, so they had teh place all to themselves.

When they walked through the door to the apartment all thoughts of food were momentarily forgotten as Dean grabbed both their school bags and chucked them on the floor. He then roughly grabbed Castiel and shoved him into the wall next to the door; Dean proceeded to attack Castiel's throat with kisses and bites even growling into his neck at one point. This was a lot rougher that Castiel usually expected from Dean but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Dean's next move was to drag Castiel across the room by the front of his shirt and toss him onto the sofa, he then leapt on top of him straddling his thighs. Dean ground his erection into Castiel's through their pants relentlessly. He leant back, pushing on Castiel's chest to keep him in place. The look of shear dominance, lust and determination on Dean's face was amazing to Castiel.

"Dean….please!" he cried not quite getting enough friction by this movement. Dean stopped for a second his breathing erratic, he stared deep into Castiel's eyes, not saying a word just staring. If someone was watching them they would have been sure they were having some kind of telepathic conversation. Suddenly Dean jumped away and ran to the bedroom; he came sprinting back seconds later with the lube and condoms in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

They both stripped out of their clothes in record time, cracking up with laughter when Castiel got all caught up in is button down and had to be rescued by Dean. Once naked they spent a few minutes tenderly kissing each over with the occasional mumble of "missed you" and "love you"

Dean lent back with renewed determination in his eyes again, he reached for the lube, liberally covered his fingers and then started prepping himself for Castiel. This was one of the most erotic things Castiel had ever seen and he had to grip the sofa to stop himself pouncing on Dean.

After Saturday night they had discussed if they would be swapping roles at all and Castiel had admitted that he was not quite ready for that yet as he was worried that he would tense up, so they had decided to stick with Castiel being the top for now and would work up to the role reversal in time.

When Dean finally had himself impaled on three fingers and was making some quite frankly obscene noises of pleasure he beckoned Castiel towards him, slowly slid the condom on him and helped to line him up. Once they were fully joined they just stayed still for a moment both feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sensation and feelings of love.

Dean finally got impatient and bit down on Castiel's earlobe, which made Castiel pull almost the whole way out and then ram back in. The teasing, biting and general playfulness continued throughout until they were both screaming out each others names together and collapsing in a heap on the sofa, well and truly spent.

* * *

Half an hour later and Dean's stomach started growling again, "Dude you gotta stop making me work up an appetite….actually don't, don't ever stop!" he said smirking.

They had a quick shower together and then Dean got to work cooking, wearing nothing but an apron and a smile. Castiel sat at the kitchen table wearing just a bathrobe with a beer in his hand watching the vision that was Dean Winchester confidently maneuvering himself around the kitchen, mixing this and chopping that. Castiel was practically drooling and it wasn't just at the prospect of what was bound to be some yummy food.

After some of the best burgers that Castiel had ever eaten, they went and lounged around in Castiel's bedroom, just listening to music, chatting about childhood memories and generally enjoying each others company.

Castiel suddenly had an idea of a way he could show his trust to Dean, he just hoped Dean would be willing to try it out...

He grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the middle of the room, stripped off the towel that Dean had put on after cooking and knelt down in front of him, never taking his eyes off of Dean's. Dean looked questioningly down at him, as if to ask "what now?" so Castiel explained.

"Dean I may not be ready to let you take me…um..down there yet but I want to prove that I do trust you and I trust that you wouldn't hurt me so…" and with that he put his arms behind his back, leaned forward and opened his mouth.

It took Dean a moment to register what Castiel meant, when it did click he moaned out "Cas, oh god are you sure?" Castiel just nodded and stared up at him with trusting eyes.

"OK but if at any time you want me to stop please just smack me alright?" This time Castiel answered, "OK Dean, I trust you "

So Dean took himself in his hand and started stroking until he had himself nice and hard, he then took a step forward cock in hand, looked down into Castiel's eyes again and guided himself into his mouth.

It was so warm and damp in there, plus the though of what Castiel was actually encouraging Dean to do, it was almost too much for him and he had to stop for a second to get himself under control.

Once he was slightly more composed he gently placed one of his hands at the back of Castiel's head and started to slowely pump himself in and out of his mouth.

'_Oh God, this feels so wrong...but so right, I need to make sure I don't lose control and hurt him. Wow I can't believe he trusts me this much. God I love him so so much'_ was Dean's line of thought until sensation overtook him and he started ploughing into Castiel's throat.

Castiel was really enjoying himself too; he found the liked the feeling of being dominated by Dean, being taken by the man that he loved and being able to make him make the noises of absolute pleasure that were coming out of his mouth right now.

Pretty soon Dean was crying out and pumping himself over the edge, spilling his seed down Castiel's throat, who was happily sucking up every last drop. Once Dean was spent he sunk to his knees in front of Castiel and they clung to each other with all their might. Dean whispered "Cas are you OK, I didn't do anything to hurt you did I?" He pulled back to look at Castiel's face, only to find he was wearing the biggest proudest grin ever.

"Oh Cas, thank you so much that was amazing, you are amazing and I fucking love you dude!" Dean said whilst peppering kisses down Castiel's jaw. Castiel replied that he loved Dean too, his voice sounding even more gravvelly than usual after the pounding his throat had just taken.

Worn out from the evenings events they snuggled up in bed together whispering endearmensts until they fell soundly asleep, where they stayed wrapped around each other all night long.

* * *

On Saturday they had to go off and do more friends and family things so had to part company at midday, which was very difficult for both of them. Then on Sunday Dean got sick, nothing serious just a stomach bug, but enough to keep him off of school and away from Castiel for four whole days.

By Thursday Castiel was going insane, he didn't think it would hurt this much to not see Dean for only a small amount of time really. This is why when Dean walked back into school on Thursday morning Castiel stomped up to him a look of desperation in his eyes. "Dean" was all he managed to groan out. Dean's eyes went black and he muttered "Changing rooms" before storming off.

Castiel managed to keep himself from following for five minutes so as not to arouse suspicion, he knew why Dean had chosen the changing rooms, because they were due for refurbishment, so temporary changing rooms were being used instead, no one would be in there and no-one would have reason to enter so they would be undisterbed.

Castiel briefly looked around to make sure he hadn't been followed then snuck through the door to the changing room. He called out "Dean?" and heard "Over here Cas" coming from the other side of the lockers.

Castiel pulled walked round the corner and was instantly set upon by Dean "missed….you….so…much" Dean said in between kisses. They knew they didn't have enough time for anything near what they wanted so just concentrated on attacking each others mouths with gusto and grinding their hips together. After the first bell rang they knew they had to stop and calm down before second bell rang and they'd have to get to class.

"Dean I'm so glad you're feeling better, will you be coming to mine tonight?"

"Just you try and stop me Cas, I'll try to see if I can stay over again tomorrow night too"

"Good because I think I may be ready for us to reverse the roles Dean" Castiel said whilst smiling shyly up into Deans eyes.

"Oh Cas I love you so much" Dean said whilst kissing him on the cheeks and nose.

"I love you too Dean" Castiel sighed, then jumped as the second bell started ringing.

"Shit we're gonna be late" he cried in alarm causing Dean to laugh at him.

First Castiel and then Dean made their way out of the changing room and off to class, feeling at least slightly better for the little secret moment they had shared.

After they left the room Lucifer crept out from his hiding position in the shower area.

'_Well well well, wasn't that interesting, I'm so glad that I chose to come in here to roll a joint and that I just happened to have my camera phone handy for that little show. Because I'm 99% sure that people wouldn't believed me otherwise, I can barely believe what I've just witnessed myself!'_ He chuckled darkly excited about the prospect of finally bringing that little gay freak and his fucking homo boyfriend crashing down off their pedestal,

_'I just have to think of the best way to go about this, to have the most impact and to cause them the most pain'._ He walked out of the changing room laughing to himself feeling a hell of a lot better than he had done in days.

**Authors Note: uh oh, what will this mean for our boys?**

**Please note that any homophobic references made in this fic are in no way my personal view and are just used to tell the story. **


	11. Chapter 11 Bad with the good

**Authors note: Thank you again for all your reviews, each and every one of them makes it worthwhile writing this fic. **

**Some of you are a bit miffed that Lucifer is back….well we will just have to see how much trouble he manages to cause. **

**I apologise in advance for the start of this chapter – all I can say is please try to last it out until the end and If you do find yourself wanting to run away halfway through can I suggest perhaps skipping a bit and having a sneaky peak at the outcome….?**

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke came up with these guys; I'm just being a puppet master. **

**Chapter 11 – Bad with the good. **

Dean and Castiel were busy getting reacquainted on Castiel's bed after school, they had ripped off each other's clothes and were grinding their hips into each other gasping and moaning in pleasure at the sensations this was causing.

All of a sudden Castiel's bedroom door swung open causing them to both leap apart and grab for the covers. Before they had time to think about how this could be possible Dean's dad came storming in followed by his uncle Bobby and Castiel's Dad.

"Dad?" Dean cried

John just glared at Dean once before storming up to Castiel with a murderous look in his eye and starting to beat him around the face.

Dean tried desperately to get to Castiel, to somehow get between them but he realised that he was being held back by Bobby and Castiel's Dad; they were both egging John on with jeers and taunts.

With each punch John was screaming at Castiel about how he had defiled his son and how they were the most disgusting pieces of shit he had ever laid eyes on. All Dean could do was stand back and watch as the man he loved was beaten to a bloody pulp, he tried to shout out but his mouth was being covered, he had never felt so helpless in all his life.

Once John was sure he had made his point he turned on Dean, spitting in his face and telling him that he was never allowed near him or his family again, how he was to stay away from Sam as he didn't need that kind of sick influence in his life. Castiel's Dad joined in and said similar things to Castiel, he then instructed both boys to grab their stuff and "get the fuck out of their lives".

Dean didn't know what else to do and he just wanted to get Castiel out of there so he shrugged off Bobby and Castiel's dad pulled on his pants and helped Castiel pull his on as he was barely conscious and covered in blood. He then grabbed their shoes and tops under one arm and lifted Castiel so he was half carrying him with the other arm and shuffled him out of the room.

Dean was surprised to see both his and Castiel's mums, brothers and a few other family members, some that he didn't recognise and assumed to be Castiel's family lining the walls towards the entrance. They all had their eyes facing downwards and some were crying. The two boys slowly made their way towards the door half naked and beaten.

"Mum?" Castiel gurgled out "Balth? Please?" but they just turned and walked away into the kitchen.

Dean spotted Sam by the door "Sammy please?" he cried out in little more than a whimper, but Sam looked up at him with so much hatred and disgust that he just knew there was no chance of him helping or forgiving Dean.

Once they were outside the apartment on the street Dean realised that his baby had been attacked, all the windows were smashed in, the tyres slashed and the words 'FAG' 'QUEER' and 'SICK FUCK' had been spray painted over the top and sides.

He felt Castiel suddenly pull away from him so he looked down into his face to see what was going on. What he saw there would haunt him for the rest of his life because Castiel was looking at him with such a look of disappointment and hatred. He then turned on Dean;

"You! This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you hadn't have come into my life! I wish I had never met you Dean Winchester!" He cried, before turning and limping off down the road.

'_That's it'_ Dean thought '_Everyone I have ever loved hates me and has abandoned me, my life is over'_ he then collapsed on the floor, curled up in a ball and cried like he would never stop.

* * *

"Dean? Dean please wake up! Dean, you're just dreaming, please wake up!" Dean felt someone shaking him and a voice calling out to him.

He struggled to shake himself out of his own head, _'What was going on, where was he?' _He managed to crack his eyes open slightly and the first thing he saw was a pair of very big, very concerned bright blue eyes staring down at him.

He realised what was going on and suddenly sat up, almost head-butting Castiel in the process. He was gasping for breath and could feel tears streaming down his face, left over from the worse nightmare he had ever had! It was actually Thursday night and he'd fallen asleep round Castiel's, still not up to full strength after his recent bout of illness.

It was then that he broke down again "Oh Cas, it was horrible, they hurt you and abandoned us and then hurt baby and then you…..you left me too" Dean said feeling fresh tears streaming down his face.

Castiel was also crying by this point, unable to cope with Deans obvious distress, but with a voice full of determination he reassured Dean; "Dean, I would never leave you, I can barely be away from you for four days without cracking up completely, how would you expect me to be without you for any longer? You are my life now!" and then smiling through the tears he added "Sorry buddy but you are kinda stuck with me now, if you like it or not!"

"Cas, I love you so fucking much, it actually hurts how much I love you right now…I just….I need to…" Dean couldn't talk anymore because of the intensity of the emotions stemming from the nightmare and then the relief that it wasn't real. But Castiel knew what he needed, knew what he had to do to reassure Dean.

Castiel grabbed Dean's head and started attacking his mouth, trying to put the weight of his love behind the kiss, Dean responded in kind and soon they were both gasping for breath and shaking against each other.

"Shit Cas what's the time" Dean suddenly yelped causing Castiel to jump. Castiel leaned over and grabbed his phone off the bedside cabinet "don't worry Dean its only half nine" Castiel sighed leaning back and nuzzling into Deans neck.

"Um do you feel like explaining the rest of your nightmare to me? perhaps we can talk it through so it doesn't happen again?"

So Dean gave a brief description of what had taken place and explained that it must just be his mind coming up with a worse-case scenario. Castiel was inclined to agree, although he really didn't see people acting that angrily towards them. Plus like he had said before there was no way he was going anywhere.

* * *

Friday at school passed reasonably quickly, nothing untoward happening apart from Lucifer now looking down at Castiel with an evil smug grin on his face.

"What do you think that is all about?" Castiel asked Dean when they met for a quick 'hello' behind the gym building at lunchtime. "Fucked if I know, dude is insane!" Dean had answered before biting down on Castiel's plump lower lip causing him to growl out Dean's name. The end of lunch bell started to sound so they broke apart "until tonight then…." Dean said in a deep lust filled voice.

"Yes….tonight" Castiel answered, actually answering two questions. Dean's grin was ridiculous as he bounded off towards his afternoon classes; he was really excited for prospect of the evening ahead.

* * *

After School Dean popped home to get some clothes and stuff ready for band practice the next day, he then drove over to Castiel's humming happily to himself.

Castiel opened the door almost as soon as Dean knocked "Dude were you waiting there for me? Dean asked surprised

"No Dean, I was walking past" Castiel replied looking a bit sheepish.

Chuck came bounding over and almost jumped up into Dean's arms, so Dean got down on the floor and gave him a proper fuss.

"Hey little furry dude, were you waiting for me too? I'm feeling the love in this room tonight ha ha!" Dean said whilst rubbing Chuck behind the ears as he liked.

Castiel tutted at Dean and tried to look annoyed but then wondered off to the bedroom with a stupid grin on his face.

"Later buddy!" Dean said to Chuck and grabbed up his bag to follow after Castiel.

Dean couldn't quite believe his eyes when he walked into the bedroom. Castiel had managed to get pretty much all of Dean's favourite foods and laid them out as some kind of carpet picnic, he'd then arranged a load of cushions on the floor for them to relax on.

"Cas? You did all this for me?" Dean said whilst eyeing the two huge slices of apple pie in the centre and licking his lips.

"Well I figured you could use the food to get your energy back, you know after being ill and all" Castiel explained looking down at the floor, a little embarrassed now by his gesture.

Dean took hold of Castiel's chin and pulled his face up so their eyes were level. "Cas I love it and I also love you, you have to be one of the most thoughtful and generous people I have ever met.

"Only where you are concerned Dean, only for you."

They kissed for a little while, just tasting each other's lips and occasionally rubbing noses before Dean got distracted by the food again "So where shall we start?"

They spent about an hour lounging around on the floor, picking at the different foods that Castiel had laid out. When they had had their fill Castiel removed the left-over's, everything accept the pie since they had been saving until last.

Castiel came back in the room looking a bit mischievous; he was holding his hand behind his back obviously carrying something.

"What ya got there hey Cas?" Dean asked in a sing song voice.

To answer his questions Castiel suddenly leapt on Dean, pushing him to the floor on the cushions with one hand, so that he was straddling his lap, he then brought the hidden can of whipped cream out from behind him and sprayed it on Dean's face.

"For the pie…" He said innocently and then leaned forward to lick the cream off Dean's face.

Dean chuckled and suddenly flipped them so that he was now straddling Castiel; he then pulled Castiel's top off in one quick movement and picked up some pie. Castiel just laid their watching Dean with amusement in his eyes until Dean proceeded to deposit most of the pie on Castiel chest and stomach.

"Well I best have some pie to go with the Cream then" Dean said seriously, snatching the whipped cream can from Castiel and spraying some on his nipples, belly button and a line down to the top of his trousers, he then started to lick.

'_Wow, this has gone so much better than I imagined'_ Castiel thought '_I'm so glad we seem to be an the same wavelength most of the time and….oh god that feels amazing!_' as Dean started to suck pie and Cream off of Castiel's nipples.

Dean worked lower and lower taking his time licking around Castiel's belly button. _'OK this has to be the most awesome thing ever! Cas and pie together, I'll never be able to eat pie normally again, actually no that's a lie, of course I'll eat pie but I won't be able to eat pie without thinking of this moment!'. _

Dean made his way down to Castiel's trousers and without even stopping to ask he popped open the buttons and pulled down the pants in almost one fluid motion. Castiel was already fully erect from Dean's ministrations so Dean grabbed the Cream again and sprayed it up the length before going to work licking it off. Dean stopped at one point and asked Castiel to turn over, earning a confused look for a second but as he trusted Dean he did as he was told.

Dean grabbed some cushions and put them under Castiel's hips then spread his legs apart opening him up. Castiel gasped as the feeling of being so exposed but didn't hide himself away from Dean.

Dean took the cream can again and sprayed some along Castiel's crack; he then went to work licking it off, first in long dragging stokes and then little probing licks. Castiel was almost delirious with lust by the time Dean had finished licking, but Dean was not finished with him yet, he grabbed the lube that Castiel had placed conveniently on the side and spread it liberally on his fingers, he then spread it around Castiel's entrance, occasionally dipping one fingertip in, like he had with his tongue until he felt Castiel relax a bit.

Dean started to very slowly and gently push a finger inside, a tiny bit at a time allowing Castiel to adjust each time. Once he had a finger fully in he began to curl it inside finding that one spot that he knew would feel amazing for Castiel. He knew he'd found it when Castiel suddenly lifted his head and shoulders back and let out the most feral noise Dean had heard come from him. "Good Cas?" Dean asked, his own voice sounding croaky and dark. "Yes Dean! Oh god yes!" Castiel cried as Dean shifted his finger again.

Dean needed to see Castiel's face if he was to go any further, so he removed his finger gaining a disgruntled noise from the quivering man below him. "Cas roll back over, I need to see you, to see your eyes before we carry on" Dean almost pleaded. Castiel instantly rolled over; Dean grabbed him into a hug and suggested they move things to the bed to get more comfortable.

Once they were both fully naked and wrapped around each other on Castiel's bed, Castiel pulled away from their deep powerful kiss and pushed Dean flat on the bed, he then proceeded to lick, nip and suck around his neck until Dean's breathing was coming out in little gasps. He carried on down Dean's body, worshipping each and every inch of him. When he finally got down to his thighs he nipped at the little sensitive spot just on the inside at the top causing Dean to cry out "Cas!" Castiel chuckled from his position buried between Dean's thighs before suddenly licking up the full length of his now very hard and throbbing erection. This time he got an "Euughn" from Dean. Smiling to himself he took the head into his mouth and tongued the slit for a while. Dean grabbed at Castiel's shoulders and pushed him back a bit "Cas" he moaned breathlessly, "if you continue with that I am not going to last and there are certain things that I want to do with you tonight"

Castiel's whole body shivered and flushed with thoughts of what they were going to do next, especially after the little taster he'd had earlier, so he manoeuvred himself back up Dean's body and stuck his tongue deep within his mouth.

Dean flipped them again causing them both to chuckle. "You ready Cas?" Dean asked as looked deep into Castiel's eyes, searching for any sign that he wasn't ready.

"Yes Dean, I want you inside me" he said simply with a sure smile before kissing Dean once on the lips.

Dean grabbed the lube again and slicked up a couple of his fingers this time, he inserted one finding the sensitive spot inside again almost instantly, then slowly inserted another waiting for Castiel to adjust. Once he had three fingers in easily and was thrusting them in and out he knew that Castiel was ready for him, so he pulled on a condom, shifted position so that he was just pushing at the entrance and looked deep into Castiel's eyes again. "I love you Cas, I really do"

"I Love you too Dean, but please quite stalling and get in me already!" Castiel sighed impatiently.

Dean laughed at that, kissed Castiel on the nose and then started to push in little by little until he was fully surrounded by the warm tightness.

Dean stilled for a moment not wanting to hurt Castiel, until he felt him shift impatiently underneath him, so he started moving back and forth slowly until he literally couldn't hold back any more and began pounding into him. Castiel was pushing back and meeting Dean stroke for stroke until his entire body went almost rigid and then he cried out Dean's name spurting warm and wet between the both of them. Dean lasted a few frantic strokes more and then he was screaming out Castiel's name and how much he loved him as he pulsated into Castiel over and over and over until he thought he would never stop.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel, both covered in sweat and pleasantly numb. When Dean had the energy he pulled out of Castiel, disposed of the condom and then wrapped himself and Castiel in the covers where they both instantly passed out asleep.

**Authors Note: I hope you don't hate me for the first part (or the second part) of this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. **

**We'll find out want Lucifer has in store for Castiel in the next Chapter. **

**Please note that any homophobic references made in this fic are in no way my personal view and are just used to tell the story. **


	12. Chapter 12 Out and About

**Authors note: What's Lucifer been up to then…**

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke you the man, if you can't do it….well I'll try but it's all down to you really. **

**Chapter 12 – Out and about**

Saturday morning Dean woke up to find that he was pretty much stuck to Castiel, he realised that the mixture of pie, cream and other substances probably should have been washed off the night before. So he kissed and nibbled Castiel awake, until he had confused sleepy looking bright blue eyes staring over at him.

"Morning sunshine!" Dean exclaimed brightly, earning a grumpy "Hmph, morning Dean" as Castiel tried to move away to stretch, He didn't get very far before he realised that they were welded together, so they carefully pried themselves apart and went to take a shower together.

Dean took his time cleaning every inch of Castiel including some pretty sore areas from last night's activities, he kissed and sucked all over as he went about his business, making Castiel 'hmmmm' in contentment.

Once showered, dressed and fed they headed out to band practice together, looking forward to trying out a new set list for their upcoming gigs and the battle of the bands that Crowley had managed to get them entered into.

* * *

As they walked into The Pit laughing and joking with each other they stopped dead at the sight of Lucifer standing in the middle of the room holding court and looking pretty pleased with himself. Raphael and Michael were both looking angry and Gabriel just looked shocked.

"Well nice of you to join us ladies!" Lucifer sang out as he spotted them entering the room. "I would ask what kept you but I think we all know the answer to that question now ha ha ha…"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other confused.

"Dean, please tell me this isn't true..?" Michael bit out, glaring over at Dean. "Are you and…..him…fucking!?" gesturing angrily towards Castiel.

Dean heard Castiel gasp beside him, but he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Well…one of you answer the question…." Raphael demanded, also sounding pretty pissed off.

Dean was the first to recover but instead of answering the question he asked one of his own, aiming it at Lucifer.

"How did you find out?"

"Ha ha, so that's it! you're just going to admit it, not even try to hide the fact that you two are sick freaks!" Lucifer cried out astonished.

Dean started to protest at being called a sick freak but Lucifer ignored him and continued talking.

"Well it seems as though you two were not as discrete as you both thought you were and I caught your disgusting little display in the changing room the other day. I even managed to take some up close and personal pictures of you two which I have dutifully showed to the boys here"

Dean looked over to the rest of his band, but none of them would meet his eye.

Lucifer, absolutely revelling in his moment continued to explain what else he had done; "I of course had to also show them to Crowley, being your manager I thought it was his right to know what you two have been getting up to and explain to him the various ways that this could jeopardise the band. It seems that Crowley shares my views and doesn't want the band to be tarnished with that kind of thing so early into its contract…..So he has wisely re-instated me as lead singer and you little Castiel have been terminated from that position effective immediately!"

He strutted over to Castiel and poked him in the shoulder before adding in a gloating voice "I told you not to mess with me; I said I'd get what I wanted!"

Dean looked over to Raphael, Michael and Gabriel; "And you guys agree with this decision?" he said astounded.

Michael and Raphael just nodded and looked away, Gabriel starred at the floor deep in thought.

"Fine if that's the way it has to be, I quit too!" Dean exclaimed "I could not be in a band that fires my 'boyfriend' for no reason and where I'm not accepted for who I am" He grabbed hold of Castiel's hand and started to lead him out of the room.

"Oh Deano, before you run off I should probably warn you that when I was telling Crowley about this sordid little secret of yours a few of his minions were milling about. It wouldn't surprise me if this news was all over town by now, ha ha ha!"

Castiel was growling again and Dean knew he'd better get him out of there before he flipped so he pulled him into the corridor and slammed the door behind them.

"Cas he so isn't worth it, nor are the rest of them if that's how they feel. If my nightmare the other night made me realise anything it is that I want to be with you no matter what anyone else thinks"

Castiel sighed and nodded his acceptance and they started to make their way out of the school together.

Castiel looked up at Dean under his lashes and smiled before saying "You called me your boyfriend…?"

"Ha ha yeah I guess I did…um is that OK?"

"Yes Dean, I really liked the sound of that"

Unsure about just how far the news about them may have travelled, Dean decided to go home and discuss things with his parents, hopefully before they found out from someone else.

Castiel had offered to come along for moral support but the vision of his Dad in his nightmare freaked Dean out and he decided to go it alone for now. So he dropped Castiel off at his apartment and then drove himself home.

* * *

"Mom…Dad….Sam? Dean called when he walked through the door.

"In here Dean" His mom called out from the kitchen.

As Dean walked into the kitchen it was to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table with cups of coffee in front of them, obviously mid discussion. Dean's mom smiled up at him but his dad didn't even look up, that's when Dean knew they must have already heard something. He should have guessed really, his mom being the gossip queen of Kansas and all.

"Dean honey, I think you should have a seat, there is something we need to discuss with you" his mum stated in a neutral tone.

Dean slowly lowered himself into the seat opposite his parents at the table, he started picking at one of the placemats nervously.

"Mom, I know what you want to discuss and I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I was on my way home to tell you myself and I know that it is probably a bit of a shock, but well…he is my boyfriend and I love him mom… I really do!" Dean finished tears welling up finally looking into his mom's eyes.

John's eyes flashed up at this statement first to Dean and then to Mary. Both his parents actually looked pretty relieved.

"Oh Dean that is wonderful news!" his mom exclaimed taking John's hand, then she explained "We were unsure what to make of the rumours, it sounded like you were caught messing around with some random guy and got kicked out of the band because of it…."

Dean tried to interrupt, but his mom held up her hand in a gesture meaning he should let her continue.

"We thought that you had a secret girlfriend, which is why you'd been disappearing all the time and why you have been so much happier recently and we were worried that you had cheated on her and caused untold amounts of grief for all concerned. To find out that you actually have a boyfriend and that you love him is so much better than we expected."

"Gee thanks mom, way to think the best of your eldest son!" Dean exclaimed!

Then added "Um does this mean that you are OK with me and Cas then?"

"Dean of course honey, we are happy that you are happy. I must say this boy seems to have brought out the best in you, you have been a lot easier to live with, you've been doing better at school and you've been spending time with your brother, as far as I'm concerned this.. Cas? Is it? Is a miracle worker and I can't wait to meet him!"

"…and Dad?" Dean asked, still not sure of his Dad's opinion.

John sighed and looked up at his eldest some, "Dean, does he make you happy?"

"Yes sir, he really does" Dean beamed

"Ha ha OK son, the most important thing to me is making sure that my wife and children are happy, so yes I am OK with it and I would like to meet this young man as well. First however I think you need to talk to Sam about all this, he is up in his room sulking"

"Thanks Dad, thanks mom it means so much to me that you're ok with this, I'll go sort Sammy out then invite Cas over, just please be nice to him, he is very important to me."

"Invite him for dinner sweetie, we can all sit down together and get to know him then" his mom suggested.

* * *

Dean made his way upstairs, still slightly in shock at how well that had gone with his parents. He just had to clear things up with Sammy; he really hoped that he was going to be alright with this to.

He knocked on Sam's bedroom door "Sammy it's me can I come in?"

"It's Sam Dean, and yes you may come in" his little brother answered back very formally.

Dean rolled his eyes and then entered the room; Sam was sitting on his bed with his back resting against the wall reading, so Dean went and took up the space next to him on the bed.

"How could you Dean?"

"What, are you seriously pissed off about me and Cas? I thought out of everyone you would have been OK with it?" Dean said in a very hurt voice.

"What, no! Don't be stupid Dean; I am not upset that you're with Cas. I am upset because you didn't tell me, didn't confide in me. All those times I talked to you about Jess and then Madison and yet you didn't trust me enough to tell me about something this important!"

"No, wait Sam it wasn't that I didn't trust you, it's just that…well I was going through something huge and I didn't know where it was leading and I could barely admit it to myself, let alone anyone else….I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner though; please don't be mad at me." Dean said sincerely.

Sam leant over and punched Dean in the arm. "I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Mom and Dad, so you love Cas hey?"

Dean rolled his eyes again; "I sure do Sam, I think you'll really like him too, he's a homework enthusiast just like you are!"

"Dean you do know that the whole school knows about this now, there were rumours all over facebook the last time I checked…" Sam said a little unsure how his brother would react to this news.

"Oh" was all Dean said, he wasn't sure how he was going to Deal with that, but he just didn't want to dwell on it right now, his family had accepted the fact that he had a boyfriend, that was the most important thing to him for now.

The brothers had a manly 'back tapping' hug before Dean bounded off to his room to call his boyfriend and invite him over to meet his parents _'That sounds so bizarre!'_ he thought smiling to himself.

* * *

After Dean had dropped Castiel off earlier he'd made his way slowly into his apartment, he didn't know how to feel or what to feel at that moment. The fact that Lucifer had found out and then outted them pissed him off because he had never wanted it to come out like that, but on the other hand he was slightly relieved that it was finally out in the open. As far as he was concerned he loved Dean and if people couldn't deal with that it was their problem.

Castiel was gutted that neither Dean nor himself would be a part of The Garrison anymore, but as Dean had put it he wouldn't have wanted to be part of a band that didn't accept him over his sexuality. It was just such a shame that they couldn't do something that they had both loved together.

A few minutes after Castiel had gotten home there was a knock at his door. He wondered who that could be as Dean usually announced his arrival. He tentatively opened the door and was pretty shocked to find Gabriel on the other side.

"Gabe? What are you doing here?" he questioned

"Hey, um could I come in and talk to you for a moment and Dean if he's about?" Gabe replied looking a bit sheepish.

"OK, but Dean isn't here, he's gone home to try and sort things out with his family!" he said angrily before leading Gabriel through to the sofa area.

Gabriel started by apologising. "Castiel I just wanted to say how sorry I am for that stupid little stunt I pulled with your pictures, it was just meant as a joke, but knowing what I know now I can imagine that I really hurt you guys by doing that and that was never my intention"

Castiel was quietly shocked by that, but nodded his acceptance as he didn't see the point in holding a grudge any longer.

Gabriel then continued "I wanted to let you guys know that after you left today I got into a big row with the rest of the guys, I didn't think what Lucifer did to you was fair and outing you both like that to everyone else was just cruel….so I ended up quitting the band as well"

"What…? Gabe? But you love that band?" Castiel protested.

"Oh and you two didn't….? I just don't agree with what Lucifer did and that the others agreed with him! Well I can't be a part of that!"

"Oh" was all Castiel could say – slightly in shock by these revelations.

"I've also tried to clear up some of the rumours about you guys to make it easier for you to come to school on Monday. You should have heard some of the shit that people were spreading around, it was getting way out of hand! So I um enlisted the help of some people, namely Becky – who by the way is so excited about you guys and annoyed with the band that she has officially resigned from the Garrisonite! I told them the truth about your situation and you'll be pleased to hear that most people are really pleased for you two"

"Wow, Gabe thank you, that's just amazing…really! I'm sure Dean will be very grateful as well" Castiel said feeling a hell of a lot more positive about the whole situation now.

"I felt like that's the least I could do to try and make up for some of my previous actions and for what the rest of the band did" Gabe concluded.

Shortly after that Gabriel left, saying that he'd catch up with him and Dean on Monday at school. Castiel then had a call from Dean inviting him over for dinner with his family.

'_Wow_' Castiel thought, trying to process all that had happened in the last 24 hours and wondering what on earth the next 24 hours would bring.

**Authors Note: Lucifer is an ass! But so far the boys seem to be coping OK. **

**(Something to look forward to as there was a lack of sexy times in this chapter - Dean, Cas and the Impala! that's all i'm going to say for now)**

**Please note that any homophobic references made in this fic are in no way my personal view and are just used to tell the story. **


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky for some

**Authors note: Thank you for your reviews and support so far, a huge SPNFamily hug to all of you *HUG* **

**There is still a bit to go in this story, it's not all over yet. Please continue to share the love people **

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns supernatural, I am playing with his creations. **

**Chapter 13 – Unlucky for some. **

Castiel was overjoyed that Dean's parents had not only accepted them as a couple but actually wanted to meet him. _'Shit what do I wear to meet my boyfriend's parents?'_ He debated calling Balthazar for help but then thought of some of his brothers more bizarre outfit choices and decided to play it safe in his neatest pair of jeans and a button down top instead. He tried to do something with his hair but it just ended up sticking back out at all angles _'Grrrrrr! Stupid hair!'_ he thought before sighing _'That will have to do..' _he then grabbed his jacket said goodbye to Chuck and wondered off to the 7/11 round the corner to buy Dean's mum some flowers on the way.

* * *

Dean was almost bouncing up and down with excitement waiting for Castiel; he had warned Sam with a lifetime of being called Sammy if he said anything out of line to him.

When the doorbell finally rang Dean raced to answer it, but Sam darted out of nowhere and managed to get to the door before him. Sam swung open the door just as Dean reached him so Castiel was greeted by the sight of Sam being yanked into a head lock and Dean smiling evilly. Dean thought Castiel looked nervous as hell and proper cute, he then noticed the flowers in his hands.

"Ah Cas you shouldn't have" Dean joked letting go of his brother and pretending to take the flowers.

"Get off" Castiel reprimanded lightly slapping Dean's hand away.

"Hey, I'm Sam" Sam said poking his head around Dean.

"Hi Sam, I'm Cas, it's good to meet you" Castiel smiled at Dean's not so little brother, who grinned back then bounded back to the lounge to play Xbox.

Dean took hold of Castiel's hand and led him through to the kitchen where his Mom was busy preparing dinner.

"Mom I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Castiel, Cas this is my Mom Mary." Dean proudly carried out the introductions.

Mary turned from what she was doing and walked over to Castiel wiping her hands on her apron.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Winchester" Castiel said politely whilst handing her the flowers.

Mary actually blushed slightly as she took them and then she said "Please call me Mary and it's a pleasure to meet you too Castiel, I must say you have been a very good influence on my son over here…" She smiled happily as she pulled Castiel in for a big hug.

"Mom put him down" Dean said, only half joking. "Where's Dad, I'll take Cas to meet him too"

"Where do you think Dean….?"

"Ok thanks" Dean replied grabbing Castiel's hand again and pulling him outside to the garage.

"Dad, Cas is here!" Dean cried as he dragged Castiel over to where his father was sorting through his tools.

"Dean don't shout, I'm not deaf!" John glared at his son before smiling warmly and extending his hand to Castiel. "Good to meet you son, call me John" John stated in his no-nonsense way.

Castiel shook John's hand and replied "Good to meet you too sir…um I mean… John"

Dean and John had a brief discussion about a new restoration project they were working on and then Dean lead Castiel back to the house and up to Dean's room.

* * *

"Wow that was strange!" Dean sighed happily before collapsing on his bed; he looked up to see Castiel standing by the door looking around the room.

"They seem nice Dean; it was good of them to invite me over" Castiel replied as he started walking slowly around Dean's room inspecting all the posters, records and knick-knacks that were all part of Dean's everyday life.

Dean watched amused at Castiel's thorough investigation of his room, when he'd finished he wondered over to Deans bed smiling happily. Dean pulled him down for a hug and said "So what's the verdict?"

Castiel pretended to really think about this for a moment before coming to the conclusion "Well Dean, I can confirm that this is in fact your bedroom!"

They both broke into fits of giggles and Dean started tickling Castiel until they ended up with Dean straddling him nibbling around his jaw and neck area.

"So Dean, you'll never guess who popped by after you dropped me off earlier….Castiel said whilst Dean was busy nuzzling.

Dean just looked up questioningly then continued his assault on Castiel's throat.

"It was Gabe, he wanted to apologise for the stunt he pulled with the photos of me…and to inform us that he quit the band after the others let us walk out just because of our sexuality…can you believe it!" Castiel explained

"Wow, I never knew that Gabe actually cared about anyone but himself! That is awesome that he came through for us…." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment "Hey Cas?...just an idea but what do you think about starting another Band? I'm thinking you, me and Gabe…?"

"Hell yeah, that could work Dean! We could be way better that Lucifer and The Garrison, really show em how it's done!"

"We could do with another bass or guitar player though and maybe a keyboard player" Dean said thoughtfully, the suddenly shouted out "Hey Sammy?"

Moments later Sam burst through the door, he took one look at his brother straddling his boyfriend "Oh Dean, I didn't need to see that!" he cried turning to leave the room again.

Dean had forgotten his current position and the fact that his brother may not be entirely comfortable with seeing that yet, so he hopped off the bed and grabbed Sam's shoulder.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't think, anyway I was calling you to ask you something…..how would you like to join a band?" Dean grinned at him.

Sam turned back around and looked suspiciously at Dean, as if not sure he was being sincere "What band, Dean?"

"A new, awesome, kick ass band with me, Cas and hopefully Gabe the drummer?"

"Really, d'ya think I'm good enough?" Sam asked wide eyed with excitement.

"Well yeah I do, but how's about we have a little jam session with Cas tomorrow and see what he thinks?" Dean replied looking over to Castiel to see if that was OK, Castiel nodded happily, loving the idea.

Dean phoned Gabriel just before they went down for dinner to ask if he'd like to get involved in a new band and he was very excited about the idea. He even offered to arrange for their instruments to be collected from The Pit and delivered to wherever they found for practice sessions. They were all feeling very excited about it.

* * *

Dean's mom had really outdone herself, producing an incredibly yummy lasagne for them all for dinner, they all tucked in with gusto. Dean's parents politely questioned Castiel about his family, about what his parents did and what Castiel's plans for after school were. Then Dean, Castiel and Sam explained their idea about the new Band, which Dean's parents were overjoyed with. Dean's Dad even offered them one of the old units out the back of the Garage to practice in, so they decided to go check it out tomorrow.

Once they had finished the Lasagne Mary brought out a huge Apple pie and whipped cream. Dean and Castiel couldn't help snickering like naughty children whilst eating it, earning them confused looks from everyone else at the table.

After Dinner Sam insisted that Castiel come and look at his collection of sci-fi books after he found out that Castiel was a fan of the genre. So Dean was left in the kitchen with is Parents.

"Dean, have you met Castiel's parents yet?" Mary asked sounding a little concerned.

"Um no mom, they are not around very much, but I have met his brother Balthazar who seems OK" Dean replied not really knowing where this was going.

"Oh so all those times you have been going over and staying over at Castiel's you have been alone?"

"Well yes, apart from Chuck the dog?"

"So when you stay over there, it is just you and Castiel in the house, staying in his room?" Mary questioned further.

"No mum we usually invite the football team" Dean answered sarcastically "…Mom what are you getting at here?" Dean finally asked exasperated.

"I think she is trying to find out if you and Castiel are having Sex and if you are being safe son" John decided to intercept from where he was busy washing up to save all this awkward conversation.

Dean spat the juice he was drinking across the table before choking out "Oh!" He and his mom both went very red and Dean mumbled "Yes, we're careful…" before running out of the room. He heard both his parent chuckling as he ran up the stairs.

Dean ran into his brother's room and stood in the centre looking startled.

"Dude what's wrong?" Sam asked and Castiel went to Dean and put his arm around his shoulder, doing his questioning head tilt.

"I've just had 'The Talk' with mom…and dad!" Dean said before hiding his face in his hands.

Sam cracked up laughing "Ha ha, yeah I had that the other week when mom caught me with my hands up Maddies top on the sofa, its proper embarrassing. I can imagine it's even worse for your now your with another dude! Ha ha ha!"

Castiel looked mortified, and hid his head in Dean's neck making Sam laugh even louder.

Dean started to chuckle too, then tapped Castiel on the head, "Its OK Cas, they didn't seem to mind what we get up to as long as we're careful"

"Dean!" Sam cried, "do you think you could discuss 'being careful' with your boyfriend anywhere but your little brother's bedroom, I so don't need to be hearing that conversation!"

"Ha ha, OK Sammy keep your hair on we're going!" Dean laughed, then couldn't help himself so he added "Going to 'be careful' elsewhere….!" as he ran out the room.

"Dean!" Sam cried again, chucking the book he was holding at Deans retreating back.

"Sorry Sam" Castiel muttered bright red, then he too ran out the room.

* * *

Castiel was going to stay at Dean's that night so they could get up early and go check out the new practice space with Sam, they needed to pop back to the apartment to pick up some of Castiel's stuff and sort Chuck out as Castiel's parents wouldn't be home until a lot later.

Even though John and Mary had agreed for them to share Dean's bed, they had made it perfectly clear that there was not to be any funny business going on in there. Castiel and Dean agreed, mainly because they had been so supportive to them both so far and they would not do anything to jeopardise that.

Dean decided to take Castiel to a little secluded spot before returning to his house, he'd been thinking of something that he'd like to do with Castiel for a while and this was a perfect time to carry out his fantasy.

The spot that Dean picked was up on a cliff ledge overlooking the town, It was only accessible by one thin winding road that they also overlooked so they would be alerted well in advance if anyone else was coming up here.

As soon as they stopped Dean leant over and pulled Castiel in for a searing kiss. They began massaging tongues together and exploring each other's mouths making little noises of contentment and excitement. Castiel moved his hand over to Dean's thigh and began to rub his already hardening cock through the battered faded Jeans causing Dean to groan into Castiel's open mouth. Dean looked up into Castiel's eyes and grinned, he grabbed the hand that was rubbing him and held it up to kiss it before saying;

"Cas, you ever thought it may be nice to fool around out in the open air, under the stars?" He asked looking at Castiel, waiting for a reaction.

Castiel's smile grew into a very large excited grin "Yes Dean, I've thought about fooling around with you in just about every way and place possible"

"Great, get out!" Dean commanded and jumped out his door running around to the front of the Impala.

Castiel chuckled at Dean's enthusiasm and followed him out to the front of the Impala too. Pretty soon they were both getting hot and heavy, with Dean leaning back over the hood of the car and Castiel grinding his jeans clad groin in between Dean's legs. They were both panting and Dean knew they had to move things forward or they would both be finished off like this if they carried on any longer, so he broke off from their kiss for a second and undid his Jeans shoving them down to his ankles, he gestured for Castiel to do the same and he took himself in hand, slowly pumping as he watched Castiel reveal himself. Castiel also took himself in hand and they stood there for a short while just watching each other pleasure themselves.

Dean suddenly leant down and grabbed the lube he'd seen Castiel slip into his Jeans pocket; he handed it to Castiel and then turned his back to him, splaying himself open and ready onto the hood of the Impala. Castiel almost came then and there seeing Dean spread and ready for him.

He took a step forward and pushed Dean's top up to his shoulders then started to rub up and down Dean's spine. His hands reached down to Deans buttocks and he started to kneed them and spread them, then without even thinking about why he brought one of his hands back and landed a loud slap on one Dean's cheeks, Dean cried out in shock but he didn't exactly protest so Castiel landed another on the other cheek, the sound echoing out into the open air.

'_Hmmm_' thought Castiel '_Perhaps this is something we can explore further in future'_ as he quite enjoyed the feeling of punishing Dean.

For the moment though he had other ideas, so he lubed up a couple of his fingers and started to spread them around Dean's entrance, this caused Dean to shiver in anticipation. Castiel slipped one finger, then two and finally three into Dean feeling him open and adjust to each one.

He was repeatedly hitting the spot inside Dean causing him to cry out and buck against the Impala. Castiel knew Dean was ready for him so he covered himself with the condom he'd also had the sense to bring with him earlier and positioned himself at Dean's entrance.

"Cas I can take it, just go straight in, please I need it, I need you in me now Cas, please" Dean was begging so Castiel grabbed hold of Deans shoulder and pushed himself into Dean in one swift movement.

"Fuck Cas, Fuck Ah Please More!" Dean cried out, so Castiel pulled almost all the way out again before grabbing Dean's shoulder and ramming back into him pulling Dean back to meet him.

"Ah Cas, fuck me, again, fuck me" Dean cried this time.

Castiel kept this up then he pushed Dean down so his face was pressed against the hood of the Impala and really stared ramming into him, hitting that sweet spot every time, faster and faster and faster until;

"ahhhhhh Cas!" Dean shouted whilst spilling his seed all over the floor in front of the car. Castiel was coming a second later with a shout of "Deeeaaaannnn!"

Once he could move again, he wrapped his arms around Dean's chest pulling him up and back so he could twist his head and they could share a slow loving kiss.

They then cleared themselves up, pulled up their Jeans and hopped up onto the hood of the car to hold each other and look up at the stars for a while.

"Um Cas, that was pretty amazing right?"

"That's an understatement Dean, I thought I was going to dent your beloved car with the force of it all"

"Yeah, you know I'd never let you hurt my baby Cas, as much as I love you there will be no hurting this car"

"So Dean, what did you think of the bit where I…um..spanked you?" Castiel asked a bit embarrassed

"Oh yeah, you kinky little thing you! Didn't know you had it in you if I'm honest Cas, but I definitely wouldn't say no to trying that again. Perhaps I could even try it out on you too?" Dean smiled shyly up at him.

They both grinned at each other before deciding they should probably be making their way back to Dean's house for the night as they had an early start and exciting plans tomorrow.

Considering how badly the day started and how horrible it could have been for them both, they considered themselves very lucky that it had actually been a pretty awesome day.

**Authors Note: Poor baby! Ha ha. **

**So guys I need ideas for the new bands name, I have thought of loads but none of them seem to be fitting in yet. Any ideas would be very much appreciated. Thanks again. **


	14. Chapter 14 Walking tall

**Authors note: Hi guys, I am so excited! I managed to get a gold ticket for VanCon13! Is anyone else going? **

**Thank you to everyone that sent Band name suggestions so far, the final name won't be revealed until next chapter. **

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke created the series Supernatural, I own this fanfic but not the characters (mmmm owning Dean….!)**

**Chapter 14 – Walking tall **

Dean, Castiel, Sam and John had spent all day on Sunday together at their new band practice space. In reality it was just a big old shed behind John's garage business, but after a few hours hard work clearing and tidying it was starting to look like something a bit more useful.

Dean's Uncle Bobby had managed to obtain some old furniture and other equipment for them through one of his old contacts, so they were in the process of arranging all of that when Gabriel arrived with their instruments.

Finally by late afternoon they were all set up and decided to have a jam session, they were going to play some covers that Sam had been learning with Dean so that he could get the hang of playing with other people for the first time.

Castiel stepped up to the mic as Gabe counted them in, and then happily started to sing along to Metallic's Nothing else Matters. Sam got a bit lost during the first chorus but managed to redeem himself by being awesome during the rest of the song. Dean took the lead guitar solo and nailed it whilst Castiel practiced some over the top sexy dance/thrust in Dean's direction making them all crack up, even John and Bobby who had stayed to watch.

They ran through another couple of songs each one sounding pretty tight considering, then they had a crazy half hour of solo's and out playing/singing each other. Dean and Castiel finished up by doing a little acoustic guitar version of Neil Young's Heart of gold, which everyone was absolutely blown away by, Deans uncle Bobby even had a tear in his eye for that performance, not that he would admit it.

Once they had finished and John and Bobby had left, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Sam were all sitting around on the new sofa area having a beer to celebrate.

"So are we really doing this then guys?" Gabriel was the first to ask the question they were all thinking.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah we are!" yelled Dean excitedly

"I'm in" said Castiel

"I'm definitely up for it….that is if you guys want me to continue…?" Sam asked, still unsure if he had enough talent.

Gabriel, who had taken an instant liking to Sam, leant over to ruffle Sam's hair whilst saying "Yeah Sammy, you rock! Could do with some more practice on Bass, but that is a lot of natural talent you have there kid!" This earnt Gabriel a bitchface from Sam causing the others to burst out laughing.

"Do you think we could do with a keyboard player? Because I think Kevin would be up for that, he's classically trained but he loves all the music that I listen to so I think he'd fit in perfectly" Castiel suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great, perhaps see if he'll join us at our next practice?" Dean asked, smiling at Castiel and squeezing his thigh, earning an eye roll from both Sam and Gabe.

They arranged to have a practice again on Tuesday and Thursday evening, they said in the mean time they would think of band names and try to agree on something by next weekend.

* * *

When Dean dropped Castiel off at home; Castiel noticed his parents were home for once so he reluctantly invited Dean in to meet them.

"Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Dean" Castiel blurted out as soon as they walked through the door to his parents who were sitting together on the Sofa area watching some programme on rainforests.

Dean looked surprised at Castiel; he'd been expecting some sort of niceties before the full on bombshell, but no he guessed that wasn't Castiel's way.

Castiel's parents sat staring at Castiel doing fairly good impressions of fish with their mouths opening and closing.

Castiel stepped forward and reached for the TV remote to pause their programme and explained "I have been seeing Dean for a while now, he is my first boyfriend and I love him" he then shrugged and went back to Dean's side taking hold of his hand.

Dean felt like he should say something as this was getting a bit awkward now. "It's very nice to meet you both…." He muttered lamely.

This seemed to snap Castiel's parents out of their shock. They turned and looked at each other for a moment before Castiel's Dad stood up and walked over to Dean, "It's good to meet you too Dean" as he extended his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean's mom followed suit and came to shake hands with Dean "I apologise for the reaction, it was just a bit of a shock….but I'm very happy for you…both" she said the last part turning to her son and squeezing his shoulder.

"So how did you two meet?" Castiel's Dad asked politely

"We were…um…are in a band together" Castiel replied

"You're in a band? What do you do?" Castiel's Dad asked looking a bit shocked

"Well yes and I'm the singer…I did tell Mom…? He looked questioningly over to his Mom

"Oh yes" she replied "I had forgotten about that" then she went to sit back down saying that they had to finish their programme before they went to the rainforest fundraiser this evening. Castiel's dad nodded at both boys then went to join his wife.

Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him into his room.

Dean knew that whenever Castiel saw his parents he was left feeling a bit dejected and empty but he didn't expect the reaction that he got now.

Castiel's eyes darkened to almost black and he moved in to stand with his face so close to Deans that their noses were almost touching, suddenly he fisted the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him forward smashing their faces together in an aggressive kiss so full of need and desperation that it actually made Dean's heart hurt for the man in front of him.

Castiel was actually starting to hurt Dean now as his kissing was getting more and more aggressive, but Dean just went with it letting Castiel get it out of his system.

Castiel grabbed at Dean's t-shirt and tugged it forcefully over Dean's head then stared to kiss and nibble his way down Dean's jaw and neck, as he got to the sensitive area just above Dean's collarbone he bit down hard making Dean cry out in pain but Castiel didn't stop, he couldn't stop.

He started to suck at Dean's neck where he had bitten him, marking Dean as his own, once he had formed a pretty impressive angry red mark Castiel started to move lower and went for Dean's trousers.

This is where Dean drew the line so he said "Cas? please stop for a second Cas, we can't go any further with your parents next door"

Castiel actually growled, "Like they give a fuck Dean!" he then continued trying to undo Deans pants.

"No Cas please, just stop, talk to me for a second" Dean said holding  
Castiel's hands.

Castiel ignored him and pulled his hands away to try again.

Dean finally lost his temper, he grabbed Castiel's arms and pulled him up so that they were face to face, when he saw the defiant look in Castiel's eyes he knew he was going to have to do something drastic to get through to him, so he closed the distance between them and staring mimicking the aggressive kiss he had received earlier, as he did he was pushing Castiel towards his bed.

When he had finally moved him to the edge of the bed he pushed hard causing Castiel to land flat on his back on the bed, Dean then pounced on top of him pulling both his arms above his head and trapping his legs with his own.

Castiel looked pretty pissed off but Dean continued to kiss him slowly and calmly until he felt Castiel relax underneath him. He pulled his head back and looked into Castiel's big blue and slightly sorrowful looking eyes.

"I love you so much Castiel Novak, I am your friend, your family, your lover and your life now" Dean said with a tear in his eye.

Castiel felt himself welling up at that too, he was about to reply when he noticed the angry looking bite/bruise mark on Dean's neck.

He gasped and pulled his hands free of Deans hold so that he could run his finger over the mark. He looked back up at Dean with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Dean, I should not let them get to me. It's not like I expected anything different and I'm sure they do love me in their own way, they just don't really show it." He sighed still stroking Dean's neck, his eyes watching his fingers running over the mark.

Dean grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss his fingers "It's cool, it was actually kinda hot!" he chuckled, causing Castiel to chuckle too.

Half an hour later and Dean had to leave as it was a school night, after kissing Castiel goodbye at his door he went to walk out the door but Castiel grabbed him again and pulled him in for another hug whilst saying "I love you and you are my life now too"

* * *

Monday morning came around far too quickly as far as Dean was concerned, he did not know what to expect from the other students but he had a feeling that today was definitely going to be interesting. He picked Castiel on his way to school so they could start their first day attending Kripke High as an out in the open couple together.

Dean was very quiet on the drive to school, '_he is obviously really nervous'_ Castiel thought and started rubbing his thigh in a show of reassurance. _'It will be so much harder for Dean, everyone in this school knows who he is, where as I've always managed to keep myself pretty elusive, well until I joined The Garrison anyway'_

They had briefly discussed about how they would deal with the people in school, if they would still try to hide their love or just embrace it and act like any other couple. They had made the decision to just be themselves, to show affection if they wanted to and to spend their time together, but to not outright flaunt their relationship in front of people as that was just a bit tacky.

As they got out of the car together almost every face turned to stare at them, some people were even open mouthed gawping at them.

"Well isn't this going to be fun!" Dean grumbled sarcastically.

Castiel didn't even think about what he was doing, he just walked round the car grabbed Dean's hand and smiled up at him "Dean ignore them, they don't matter remember, we have each other and we will do this together"

Dean smiled back and nodded, then they walked into school holding hands and ignoring everyone's stares.

Gabriel came over and greeted them, with Becky in tow.

"Morning lovebirds, how's it going?" he cried out and gave them both a friendly arm punch.

"Morning Gabe, all good here buddy" Dean replied.

Becky then took a step forward; she was practically hyperventilating "Oh My God! – you two are sooooooo cute together!"

Dean and Castiel both said "um thanks"

"Ahhhhh and I love it when you talk at the same time!" Becky cried, she then continued without barely taking a breath.

"Gabe here" grabbing Gabriel's arm "Just told me that you guys are staring a new BAND! Oh My God! That is like the most exciting news ever! I am so gonna start a new fan group for you guys and I have to come to your next practice and Oh My God! Do you have a gig lined up and Ahhhhh have you got a name yet!?" She was practically shaking with excitement and enthusiasm when she finished

"Ha ha, your I'm sure your manic enthusiasm is appreciated Becky, but how's about we let Mr and Mr here get on with their 'coming-out' day, I'll explain everything about the band to you later" Gabriel said taking Becky's hand and steering her away.

Dean turned to Castiel "Gabe and Becky?"

"It could work, but oh god imagine if they had children!" Castiel replied giggling at the thought.

"Wow can you say 'Uncontrollable!" Dean laughed.

The first bell rang then and they had to make their way to separate classes, they decided not to kiss in front of anyone yet so they just starred at each other, saying all that needed to be said with their eyes and then walked away.

Dean had maths class, this is the one he was least looking forward to as it was with quite a lot of the jocks and cheerleaders, being one of the lower ranking groups.

Dean went and took his usual seat without saying anything to the people staring at him. He'd only been in his chair for a moment when Harmony, one of the cheerleaders he'd messed around with a few times came wondering over to him.

"Hi Dean" She said smiling down at him.

"Hi Harmony" Dean replied and smiled tightly back, not really know what to expect from her.

"So I hear you're gay now huh?" She said, with zero tack.

"It would appear so…yes" Dean confirmed.

"Oh well that explains it then…." She said nodding

"Explains what?" Dean questioned even knowing that he could be setting himself up for something here.

"It explains why you were so un-caring to all of us" Gesturing to the other cheerleaders, most of whom Dean had fooled around with. "Like, you use to have fun with us but nothing more, almost like you were using us or there was something wrong with us….but actually you are gay…so it wasn't something wrong with us….which is great!" She concluded happily.

She then hugged Dean and said, "I've always wanted a gay friend, so that is great too!"

Dean chuckled at that, not sure that he could live up to her gay bff ideal, but relieved that she seemed to have accepted him for was. She was one of the head cheerleaders so she held quite a lot of clout in the school, most people would follow her views of him like sheep.

* * *

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly, that is until Dean and Castiel bumped into Lucifer, Michael and Raphael at lunchtime in the canteen.

"Oh look here guys, if it isn't the two bum chums! Why don't you two take your disgusting displays elsewhere, people are trying to eat in here" Lucifer announced loudly.

Before Dean could say anything Castiel stepped forward and got into Lucifer's personal space. He then grinned up at Lucifer before saying

"Oh Luci what are you afraid of…. that we might turn you into a gay? That it might turn you on seeing a bit of male on male action? I bet you got a bit turned on when you spied on us in the changing room and are afraid it may happen again, but don't worry me and Dean will keep our hands to ourselves – wouldn't want to risk you getting an embarrassing erection because….awkward!"

Castiel then cracked up and wondered back to Dean, everyone near enough to hear what Castiel had said was laughing at Lucifer, even more so when he went bright red and stomped out of the canteen.

"Ha ha, way to go Cas, I love you" Dean said before pulling him in for a hug, then earning a chorus of "ahhs!" from the people around them.

**Authors Note: I have a final list of Band names, but if you can think of any others let me know. Also If you have any requests for a final Dean/Cas 'sexy time' scene feel free to let me know them too. This story is nearly done guys, thanks for sticking with me this far, you all rock!**


	15. Chapter 15 Let the battle commence

**Authors note: Howdy y'all, thank you again for all your support, its all nearly done the next chapter will be the last (unless I can't stop and have to write a sequel…. we'll see)**

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature including S/M, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Mr Kripke = Supernatural, Me = Fangirl **

**Chapter 15 – Let the battle commence **

Dean and Castiel had survived their first week at school as an official out in the open couple, there had been a few similar moments like the stand-off with Lucifer in the canteen, but mostly people were massively supportive and even stood up to others that tried to pick on Dean and Castiel on their behalf.

The new band had their practice sessions on Tuesday and Thursday evening as planned and it had all gone really well. Kevin was now playing keyboard for them, his image would take a bit of work for the gigs but he rocked on the keyboard. They had yet to come up with a suitable name or line up any gigs but they were working on it.

* * *

Finally the weekend was upon them again, as it was Friday and his parents were away Dean would be staying over at Castiel's for the night. This time Mary and John were completely aware of the situation, Mary had even called out to him to "Be careful!" as he left that morning.

"Yes mom", he'd mumbled, completely embarrassed, especially as Sam was standing there giggling at him.

Castiel and Dean would not be alone for the first part of the evening though as Balthazar had invited himself and his girlfriend Meg round for dinner so they could get to know Dean and spend some time with Castiel. Dean was well up for this as it proved to Castiel that at least one member of his family really gave a shit about him.

So Dean was busy in Castiel's kitchen whipping up his moms famous lasagne recipe whilst Castiel set the table and then took Chuck out for a walk.

Balthazar and Meg arrived before Castiel got back so they let themselves into the apartment and wondered into the kitchen catching Dean singing along and shaking his butt to Beyoncé's Single Ladies which was on the radio.

"Well I guess we know who the women in the relationship is then" Balthazar said dryly startling Dean, causing him to yelp like a girl and drop the spoon he was holding on the floor.

Balthazar and Meg burst out laughing at Dean's grumpy face. Dean bent down to pick up the spoon behind him causing Meg to sigh and say "Well I can definitely see what Cassie see's in him!" Dean whipped back up and turned to glare again, making Meg and Balthazar laugh even harder.

Castiel walked into the kitchen followed by an excited Chuck "What's so funny?" He enquired

"Just your grumpy man-friend here" Meg replied going over to Castiel and giving him a hug hello.

Balthazar then rushed over and gave Castiel a big hug too, "Hey Cassie, how's it going, little bro?" he enquired

Castiel smiled up at his big brother "I'm good Balthy, everything is great" He said looking pointedly over to Dean.

Castiel then let go of his brother and walked up to Dean kissing him passionately on the lips as a hello and settling with his arm around Dean's waist not at all uncomfortable with this show of love and affection in front of his brother, who at this moment was absolutely beaming at them. Dean just didn't understand how two such emotionally open people came from the parents that they did?

* * *

Dinner went well, Dean actually found that he enjoyed Balthazar and Megs company a lot, they were both very quick witted and really funny. They were obviously very much in love with each other and it made Dean hope for a similar future for him and Castiel, he couldn't even imagine life without him now, every memory before him seemed gray and dull, whereas since Castiel had been in his life everything was in Technicolor.

After dinner they sat around chatting for a little while, Balthazar telling some outrageous stories about his student life and the kind of things other students got up to. It was very pleasant and they all agreed that they'd have to get together more often.

As Meg and Balthazar were about to leave Balthazar exclaimed "Crap I almost forgot! I got you guys a gig! How would you feel about playing the University's student bar next Saturday night?"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other grinning before they answered together "hell yeah!"

"Great, I'll tell them yes, I'll just need your bands name to confirm it all?"

"Um can we tell you tomorrow, we have an idea but have to run it by the rest of the group at practice tomorrow first" Castiel replied.

"No probs Cassie dearest" Balthazar said pulling his little brother in for another hug, he then came over and hugged Dean, which Dean found a bit awkward but went with it for Castiel's sake.

After Meg and Balthazar left, Dean and Castiel sighed "Well that went well" Dean said laughing

"Yeah, Balthy is great, he has been like a real parent to me and Meg is so supportive too!" Castiel replied happily.

"So do we do the washing up tonight or tomorrow?" Dean questioned, knowing what he would prefer.

"Oh let's just get it over and done with…more time in bed in the morning?" Castiel replied wondering off into the kitchen.

They went into the kitchen and started clearing up, Dean was washing and Castiel was drying and putting away. When they were nearly done Dean started to get bored and playful, he kept flicking bubbles at Castiel, then pretending it was an accident. After the fourth time Castiel whipped Dean across the ass with the tea towel and said in a deep menacing voice "Don't make me punish you Dean!"

Dean gasped and found he was instantly hard at that thought, so he looked up at Castiel under his lashes and with purpose grabbed a handful of suds, depositing them on Castiel's hair.

He then carried on washing up innocently as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't long before Castiel reacted, he growled and grabbed Dean around the waist then dragged him over to the kitchen table, he pushed Dean's upper half onto the now cleared linoleum surface and leant round to unbutton and pull down Dean's pants.

Castiel didn't think he had ever seen anything so hot in his life as the vision of Dean nude from the waist down, bent over a table panting like a bitch in heat.

He managed to compose himself so he could continue with the little role play they had started.

"So you think you can mess with me, do you Dean?" Castiel bit out in an authorative and commanding voice.

When Dean didn't say anything Castiel pulled his hand back and brought it down onto one of Dean's cheeks with a loud 'SLAP' which echoed around the kitchen

"Answer me when I ask you a question!" he shouted as then slapped the other cheek.

"Yes Castiel!" Dean cried his voice high and full of lust.

"Good boy" Castiel said in a calming sing song voice "Now let's try that again, do you think you can mess with me Dean?" As he said this he gently stroked the already tender butt cheeks, leading Dean into a false sense of security.

Dean answered "Yes"

"Yes?" Castiel yelled, then slapped with as much force as he could muster earning a high pitched cry from Dean.

"You think you can?" SLAP

"No" Dean muttered, almost unable to speak he was so turned on.

"And yet you do mess with me? I think you must like being punished…." Castiel said in his authorative voice rubbing the cheeks again

"Yes….No…Yes" Dean muttered

SLAP"Which is it Dean?!" SLAP

"Ahh" Dean cried

SLAP"That is not and answer!" SLAP

"Caaaassss!" Dean groaned

Castiel then slapped again and again and again before reaching round in front of Dean and taking hold of his now very hard leaking erection and pumping aggressively until Dean cried out Castiel's name over and over again whilst spurting onto the kitchen floor.

When he was finally spent Dean went limp and slid down onto the kitchen floor and Castiel went with him curling his body around the quivering man in front on him.

"Dean are you ok? Castiel whispered worried now that he may have gotten too carried away "please talk to me…"

Dean just hummed and said "Fuck Cas, you are one bad ass sexy mofo when you need to be! That was fucking amazing"

Castiel sighed in relief and snuggled in further to Dean kissing his neck and ears, whispering over and over how much he loved him.

They both became aware of a noise next to them and turned to find Chuck watching then from the doorway with his head tilted questioningly to the side.

"Um perhaps we should clear up and take this into the bedroom!" Dean suggested, trying not to think about just how long Chuck had been standing there.

"Yeah good idea" Castiel agreed and he helped Dean to get up and cover himself, wincing slightly as his jeans brushed against his sore ass.

The spent the remainder of the evening with Dean retaliating for his punishment by bringing Castiel almost to the brink over and over again until Dean finally plunged into him causing them both to lose it after only a few strokes.

* * *

On Saturday morning Dean and Castiel showered together, Castiel taking special care to sooth Dean's tender cheeks. Then they grabbed a quick breakfast and headed to the new practice space now affectionately named The Shed. Dean and Castiel got there a bit before the others so they started making out like teenagers on the sofa area.

"Ewwww!" they heard as the door opened and Sam walked in with Madison in tow. "Guys it is way too early for that sort of thing!"

Dean and Castiel laughed at Sam but did move so they weren't sitting quite so close. Next to arrive was Kevin; he'd brought Harry and Ed with him to watch. Finally Gabriel arrived; he had Becky with him again.

_'There is definitely something going on there!' _Dean thought

"Hi everyone" Dean started, taking over as the unofficial spokesperson for the group. "We have some good news guys..."

"You're pregnant?" Gabe butted in making everyone else giggle

"No Gabe…we have our first gig next Saturday! Cas's brother managed to wing it at the Uni bar, how awesome is that!"

Everyone was very excited (especially Becky!) They decided that they needed to practice Tuesday and Thursday again and that Balthazar and Meg would be enlisted to work their makeover magic on Kevin and Sam before the gig on Saturday.

Next came the important task of choosing a name, there were lots of suggestions from the others, but it wasn't until Dean and Castiel suggested their idea that they all agreed on something.

"So that's it? Are we all in agreement that from now on we shall be known as Free Will?" Dean questioned smiling at the sound of it. There was a chorus of yeah's and some high fives, then Becky added "Oh My God, the fan group….we can be called….Team Free Will!" She was bouncing up and down at this point. They all agreed that sounded pretty awesome too.

* * *

The next week went pretty quickly, taken up with school or practice, finally Saturday came and all members of Free Will were busy getting ready for their first public performance together. All the band were at Meg and Balthazar's place getting ready as it was the nearest to the Uni bar and it was the best place to transform Sam and Kevin into their inner rock gods.

Kevin was the first to emerge from the bedroom after his makeover, he looked almost completely unrecognisable with his usually black flat hair spiked out at all angles and so much black leather he could rival a motorcycle gang. He loved his knew look but was panicking about what his mom would think.

Next Sam came loping out of the room, he was wearing very tight black Jeans, a black muscle top and a lot of black eyeliner, his usually swept back longish hair had been dragged forward so half of it covered his face, he looked amazing and nothing like the shy innocent 16 year old that had wondered into the room half an hour ago.

Gabriel wolf whistled at him before saying "Well I guess we know who the heartthrob of the group's going to be then!" Causing Sam to blush and glare at the same time.

Now they all had their game faces on, they headed over to the bar to play their first gig together. All of them were a bit nervous but massively excited as well.

As he stepped onto the small stage Castiel felt the thrill go through him like it always did _'This is one of the best feelings in the world, this is what I want to do for the rest of my life'_ he thought before breaking into a killer rendition of Eye of the tiger.

The gig had been amazing, the crowd had started off a bit dubious because they were completely unknown but by the end they were going wild and insisted on two encores.

As they were walking off the stage for the final time Dean noticed Balthazar talking to a very important looking Man in a suit, he was nodding and smiling enthusiastically. They had only been backstage for about two minutes before Balthazar came bursting in looking ecstatic.

"OK I have some amazing news for you guys…. I have just managed to get you entered into this year's Battle of the Bands!" he cried

The band went mental; everyone was hugging and crying out in joy. Castiel suddenly stopped and looked serious.

"Um guys you do realise this will put us in direct competition with The Garrison!" he questioned

"Hell yeah!" Sam shouted "and we are gonna kick 'em in the ass!" obviously still on a complete adrenaline high from the gig.

This made them all cheer and Dean went over to hug his little brother.

"Yeah we will Sammy, yeah we will!"

**Authors Note: Final chapter coming up…..sigh. **

**Please let me know what you think so far and if there is anything you would really like for me to include in that last chapter. **

**Thanks again for all your support – you guys are awesome! **

**Special Thanks to black cat for the Band name idea :-) **


	16. Chapter 16 Pride before a fall

**Authors note: Well this is it, I have finished my first ever fanfiction, and do you know what guys…I have enjoyed every second of it! Especially when you, the readers, have reviewed, commented, made suggestions and have just generally been awesome! **

**I have enjoyed it so much that I just cannot stop, and have already begun the sequel, so keep an eye out it should be up soon. **

**Thank you again, you all get a big virtual SPN hug from me. **

**Warning: This contains very mature content of a sexual nature including S/M, plus male/male content – if you don't like, then please don't read – it is rated M for a very good reason. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is the man who owns all these guys; I am just making them do things like some sort of evil puppet master. **

**Chapter 16 – Pride before a fall. **

School, practice, Castiel, school, practice, Castiel – that was pretty much all Dean's life revolved around for the past three weeks. The band had been practicing like mad and trying to fit in as many gigs as possible to prepare for the Battle of the Bands that was coming up next weekend.

Dean was also in the process of finishing a song he had written especially for the Battle, because one of the requirements of entry was that you had to perform at least one original song and you could bet your life that The Garrison would be using one of the previous ones he'd written.

Since Dean, Gabriel and Castiel had left The Garrison they had taken on a couple of new members, a drummer called Gordon who was a renowned school bully and had pretty much pissed off every single person in the school, they had also taken on Michael's brother Adam on the keyboard.

Lucifer was loving being back in the limelight and was strutting round school like he owned the place, most people still sucked up to him and treated him like some sort of god but mainly because they were intimidated by him, not because they actually liked him.

* * *

It was Friday night and Free will were due to be having an extra practice after school so that they could learn Dean's new song. Dean and Castiel arrived at The Shed first, Dean was glad they had a few moments alone before the others arrived because he wanted to show Castiel the new song first, mainly because it was written for Castiel and his opinion mattered so much to Dean.

Dean handed Castiel the words to read whilst he gently strummed out the tune. By the time Castiel had finished reading he had tears streaming down his face, he didn't say anything just rushed over to Dean and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

Finally they broke apart but Castiel stayed mere Millimetres away from Dean's face as he looked at him with so much love in his eyes that Dean thought his heart would burst from the sight of it. Castiel brought one of his hands up and stroked down the side of Dean's cheek whilst saying;

"I love it Dean and it will be an absolute honour singing those words" he then chuckled and said in a low seductive voice "Oh and you are so going to get lucky tonight!"

Before Dean could reply the other Band members all walked in followed by their usual entourage of Harry, Ed, Becky and Madison. Dean handed out copies of the new song and everyone absolutely loved it. Although the words were pretty heartfelt the actual song seriously rocked and they couldn't wait to get started practicing it.

Two hours later and they had pretty much perfected the song and were talking about calling it a night, Dean was very glad because hearing Castiel sing out the words he had written made him shiver with anticipation and longing for the evening ahead.

Dean dropped Sam and Madison back at his parent's house then drove himself and Castiel back to Castiel's apartment. When the turned up it was to find that Castiel's parents were at home, apparently their rainforest retreat had been cancelled due to extreme weather conditions.

Castiel was massively disappointed by this news, he had wanted the place to themselves so that he could properly thank Dean for the amazing song that he written for him, but with his parents' home that just wasn't possible.

"We need to go out again, Dean forgot something…" Castiel suddenly exclaimed

"No I didn't…." Dean started to say but Castiel grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door.

When they were stood outside together, with Dean looking very confused Castiel explained in a husky whisper;

"You forgot that I need to be alone with you right now so that I can ravish you and make you cry my name over and over again!"

"Oh!" was all Dean said,

"Wait here a second!" Castiel commanded before running back into the apartment quickly, he came running back out clutching lube and condoms.

* * *

Dean drove up to their secret look-out point and parked the car.

He spent a moment looking out at the stars, but stopped to look at Castiel when he sensed he was being watched. Castiel was staring at Dean with a look of complete adoration in his eyes; he didn't try to hide it or even blink when Dean turned to look back, just smiled and said "How on earth was I lucky enough to find you Dean?"

"Dude, chick flick moment!" Dean said but smiled back happily

They continued to grin stupidly at each other for a while, both unbelievably happy in that moment.

"What do you say we take this starring contest into the back seat huh?" Dean asked

"I thought you'd never ask!" Castiel replied before darting into the back, Dean scrambled back seconds later, removing his Jacket as he went.

When Dean was settled Castiel crawled across the leather back seat until he was seriously invading Dean's space. He kissed first the forehead, then eyelids, then nose, then cheeks before pressing his head to Dean's and just staring at him, their lips so close but not yet touching. Dean was the first to break, he leant up slightly and captured Castiel's plump bottom lip within his own, sucking and nibbling slightly before moving to the top one whist Castiel took the opportunity to suck on Dean's bottom lip, Dean was the first to open his mouth allowing Castiel entrance. His tongue slipped in and slowly started to massage Dean's, they were taking their time tasting each other and just enjoying the close loving touches.

Castiel decided that too many clothes were being worn for his liking so he slipped his t-shirt off over his head and gestured for Dean to do the same. As soon as Dean was topless Castiel went to work ravishing him as promised, he pushed Dean further down onto the back seat and started to kiss, nip and suck his way around Dean's neck and down his ripped and sweat covered torso.

Castiel didn't think there was anything in the world that tasted as good as Dean after a gig, slightly salty and very masculine. Castiel kissed his way back up to Dean's mouth and attacked his lips again with determination, he slowly ran a hand down Deans body until he reached the buttons of his Jeans and unpopped the buttons one by one. Instead of freeing Dean he slipped his hand inside and started to slowly tease him through the thin cotton, making Dean cry out into Castiel's mouth with need for more. Instead of giving Dean more Castiel shifted so that he could remove his own leather trousers and underwear, leaving him completed naked in the back of Dean's Impala, feeling very naughty and very very horny.

Castiel leaned back against the side of the Car with his legs wide open, exposing himself fully to Dean, just as Dean was about to pounce Castiel held up his hand to stop him and reached for the lube. When Dean realised what Castiel was about to do he knew he needed to remove his pants and underwear right now or things would be getting very tight in there very soon. So Dean shifted and lifted his ass so that he could remove his clothing leaving them both completely naked and exposed in the back of the car.

Castiel poured some lube on to two of his fingers then started to rub around the sensitive skin near his opening, as he rubbed over the entrance he occasionally ducked the tip of his finger inside, it felt so intimate doing this is front of Dean but he remembered how turned on he was when he'd seen Dean prep himself and wanted to do the same for the man he loved.

He slowly worked one finger inside of himself, searching out the bunch of nerves inside that would give him massive amounts of pleasure, when he did find it he cried out and bucked against his own finger, his breathing becoming erratic. Once he was able to open his eyes again he saw Dean watching him intently, eyes black as the car they were sitting in, cock in hand slowly pleasuring himself at the sight in front of him. This spurred Castiel on no end and soon he had another finger inside himself scissoring to expand and loosen the ridge of muscles.

Eventually Castiel had three fingers easily sliding in and out, he decided it was time to take things further so he crawled up Dean's legs positioning his entrance over Dean's now hard and leaking cock. Dean grabbed a condom and slipped it on before moving his hand out of the way, letting Castiel take charge, and just lying back to enjoy the moment.

He was thinking about what Castiel had said earlier about being lucky to have found Dean; well Dean could not agree more right now, he felt like the luckiest man alive to have this gorgeous, sensitive, loving, funny, horny, sexy man about to impale himself on Dean's body in the back of Dean's car.

Castiel lowered himself down slowly taking Deans length inside inch by inch until he was fully enclosed. Castiel took a moment to adjust, just smiling down at Dean who was smiling back with a goofy loving expression. Once Castiel felt himself fully adjust to the size within him he started to shift his hips, grinding them onto Dean, building up the pace and adjusting position until he was basically riding Dean with wild abandon and the sensitive spot inside him was being pounded with every thrust. Castiel flung his head back and started to shout out every swear word he knew, Dean was panting and holding onto Castiel's thighs, helping to guide him and keep pace. Pretty soon they were both getting close, Deans hands moved to Castiel's leaking cock as his hips became more frenzied and he began grinding Dean into the leather seat beneath him.

Castiel's head was lolling from side to side and he wasn't even forming words anymore as he got closer and closer to the edge, all of a sudden it hit him like a bolt of lighting and everything went white for a second as he had one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced.

The feeling of Castiel's muscles tightening around him and the look on Castiel's face as he came hard sent Dean over the edge and he was soon pumping into Castiel's ass clawing at his chest and biting down on his own lip.

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean in a big sweaty heap, completely and utterly spent, Dean didn't complain as he was not going anywhere himself for a while. Once they had recovered a bit Dean removed the condom and disposed of it carefully. He then helped a completely knackered Castiel get back into his clothes before tugging his own on. He practically had to carry Castiel to the front seat because his limbs just weren't working anymore. Dean then drove them back to Castiel's apartment and helped him inside, so they could both climb into his bed and fall sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The next week went very quickly, the band practiced every chance they got so that they would be ready for Saturday night.

They found out that there would be 8 bands in total entering the battle and that half would be knocked out at each round, meaning that if they were good enough they would get to play three songs, one being in the final two.

Aside from The Garrison, there were two other bands they had heard of, an all girl indie rock group call Siren Brigade, led by the stunning flame haired Anna Milton. The other group they knew of was a folk rock group call Wayward Sons who were pretty big on the music scene and had been around for quite a few years. The other bands were all relatively new just like them, which worried them more as they were an unknown entity.

* * *

Finally Saturday night came; they were at Balthazar's again getting ready, the atmosphere buzzed with anticipation. When they all had their game faces on they headed over to the venue across town, as they approached they saw a massive amount of people queuing up outside waiting to get in, among them were Becky and the ever increasing group of girls that called themselves Team Free Will, Harry and Ed were there looking slightly uncomfortable, most of the rest of the school had turned up, as had Mary, John and Bobby.

Half an hour later and the first act kicked off the performance, it was an three piece male band that all looked like they could be some sort of underwear models, they called themselves J2M and performed a ridiculous cover of Bon Jovi's Dean or Alive. When they finished a band called Hey! Assbutt took to the stage, this was fronted surprisingly by Ash who had auditioned for The Garrison originally and he was still as crazy as every! He did however absolutely rock their cover of God Save the Queen by the Sex Pistols.

Up next were the Wayward Sons, followed by a band called Angelic Warriors who did an OK cover of The Doors Break on Through.

Then it was The Garrisons turn, they had decided to cover Iggy Pop's Lust for Life, Dean thought this was so that Lucifer could strut around stage doing inappropriate dance moves wearing next to nothing, unfortunately the crowd seemed to dig it.

Following on from The Garrison was Siren Brigade; Anna gave a chilling performance during their cover of The Breeders Cannonball. Another medioca indie rock band called Hunters Helper were up next, they did on ok version of Don't look back in Anger by Oasis, and then finally it was Free Will's turn. They had decided right from the start that there was only one song they could do to kick things of so they gave it their all during their performance or Zeppelins Whole Lotta Love, Castiel almost caused himself a painful injury as he bounded round the stage and interacted with the crowd, The crowd went absolutely mental for them and were still clapping long after they had finished.

All the bands waited nervously backstage, Lucifer kept looking over at Dean and Castiel and then whispering to his other band members making them all laugh out loud.

Finally after what seemed like forever the four bands to make it through to the next round were called out. First through was Siren Brigade, next up was The Garrison, after them Hey! Assbutt were called and finally the last spot went to….. Free will!

They could actually hear Becky screaming over the rest of the crowd! They all hugged each other congratulations and then consoled the other bands that hadn't made it through.

Lucifer came strutting over, he said angrily "You group of freaks and homo's may have made it this far but you'll not beat us in the next round, we're gonna kick your ass ha ha ha!" He finished with a manic laugh before skipping off back to his band who were now only sort of half heartedly laughing with him.

"Dude is he high on something?!" Dean hissed at Gabriel

"It wouldn't surprise me Dean" Gabriel sighed sadly in his former friend's direction.

The second round saw all four bands performing covers of various rock classics, The Garrison were up last this time and as they took to the stage everyone could see that something wasn't right with Lucifer, he was swaying from side to side and had a glazed vacant expression. Once the music started he got into the song and performed OK for a while, then he forgot the words to the third verse and just started doing some weird dance at the edge of the stage, until eventually the band finished playing and stormed off. Lucifer turned to see where the music had gone but tripped over his own foot as slid off the edge of the stage, the bouncers came rushing over and dragged his unconscious form off through a side door.

It must have been a tough decision between the three that actually finished their songs for the judges because they took a lot longer to announce the final two.

All four bands were yet again congregated on stage, Siren Brigade holding hands, Hey! Assbutt huddled together, The Garrison minus Lucifer looking furious and then Free Will, still in shock over Lucifer's antics.

The first band to go through were Siren Brigade, all three girls screamed and hugged each other. So it was just down to Hey Assbutt! and Free will….

"And the other amazing band through to this year's final is…..Free Will!"

Castiel almost fainted, not only had they outlasted The Garrison, they had made it through to the final! The whole band had a group hug, Sam almost in tears at the emotion of it all.

They had 15 minutes to compose themselves, Dean and Castiel spent most of that time holding hands and starring into each others eyes.

"That's kind of creepy" Kevin observed after 5 minutes straight without either of them blinking.

"Yeah, but at least they're not making out…!" Sam replied.

Siren Brigade were first up, they gave yet another haunting performance of an original song about love and loss, hardly anyone in the place had a dry eye afterwards. Dean was not sure that they could top that performance but they would give it their best shot.

Without saying a word they made their way onto stage, this was the moment that they had been working towards for over a month…. then Castiel started to sing the song that Dean had written for him.

He sung the first verse full of the passion and emotion that it deserved, the band sounding tighter than they ever had before. When it came to the chorus Castiel could almost feel himself unravelling from the emotions this song instilled in him.

"_You raised me from perdition, you took control._

_You remade my body and revived my soul. _

_You're the angle on my shoulder, you keep me strong _

_You're my reason for living life now, until my swan song" _

Somehow he managed to make it through the rest of the song, until the last line when he dropped to his knees and held the final note for a full minute as the band finished up the notes around him.

When he stopped his head dropped and he just sat on the edge of the stage still as a statue, the crowd were holding their breath, completely silent until one person broke the spell by finally letting out a whoop, then it erupted into absolute raptures of applause, cheers, screams and cries.

Dean put down his Guitar and rushed over to Castiel, he picked him up and pulled him into his arms kissing him with all the passion he'd built up during Castiel's performance in front of everybody in the audience. This just made the crowd go wilder, and there was a chorus of wolf whistles and cat calls.

It didn't take very long for the judges to decide this time; both Bands were called back onto stage pretty quickly.

"And I am very happy to announce that the winner is…..Free Will!"

Everyone went mad; people were jumping up and down, hugging and crying, it was absolutely amazing.

Suddenly Becky came climbing up onto the stage, she ran and propeller herself at Gabriel, he caught he and she wrapped her legs around his waist before attacking his mouth with such excitement and passion that people started to get a bit uncomfortable and moving away from them.

Everyone was coming up and congratulating them. Mary, John and Bobby were over the moon and so proud of their boys. Balthazar and Meg hugged them all; Dean asked Balthazar if he would like to become their official manager, which of course he happily accepted.

Sam was approached by a very excited Jessica, who wanted to know if he would consider getting back with her, Sam took great pleasure in explaining that he didn't date bitches and that he had founds himself a nice girl before grabbing Madison and getting off with her right in front of Jessica.

Dean and Castiel soon snuck off to have their own celebration out in the alleyway behind the club, neither of them able to ignore how ironic it was that there journey together had really begun in a dark dingy alleyway just like this one all those weeks ago and how far they had come since then.

Dean growled and pushed Castiel up against the wall grinding into him and claiming his lips as his own, Castiel bit down hard on Dean's already tender lips earning a deep lustful moan of "Cas" from Dean. This time though Dean didn't push Castiel away, he pulled him in tighter and held onto him like he was never ever going to let him go again.

**Authors Note: There you go, that's the story all done. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I've got to say I may not have gotten this done without your support so thank you thank you thank you all so much. I will be back soon with the sequel, that's if you guys want one…?**


	17. Chapter 17 sequel details

The sequel to Battle of the Band is being published now it is called Battle for Redemption and takes place approx 5 years in future. Free will is now a multi-platinum selling band, unfortunately Castiel has been celebrating their success a bit too much and has ended up in rehab. The story will flashback to how they became famous and the good times between Dean & Castiel before the drug problems.

Here is a snippet of the first chapter:

_Castiel curled up on the small hard bed, he was sweating but was freezing cold, the thin blanket covering him scratching at his skin like it was made of wire wool. All of a sudden his stomach lurched again and he leant his head over the side to be sick into the already half full bucket someone had placed next to the bed. He had never felt so low in his entire life, his body felt like it had been hit by a truck and he had no idea how long he had been feeling like this, but that wasn't even the worse part. His heart had been literally wrenched in half by the man that professed to love him. How could Dean do this to him, how could he put Castiel through this._

_I hope you all enjoy the sequel. _

_Thanks again for reading. _


End file.
